This Road is All You'll Ever Have
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: When a four year old is kidnapped from Ordon what will her modern 2009 sister do to save her? Is it possible that this road is all they'll ever have? Are they stuck in Hyrule forever?
1. Chapter 1 Learning a Horses Name

Disclaimer: No one reviews anymore but I don't own anything. Perhaps if you reviewed I'd suddenly own stuff!

A/N I've been awaiting to write this story so badly! I have a baby cousin and wondered what I'd do to save her. Surprisingly the answer was simple. I'd risk my life and if I had to, I'd strike a deal with Ganondorf.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Come here my little imp." I laughed as my baby sister ran over to me squealing. Now only two years old she spoke wonderfully but not in complete sentences.

Either way I loved her and her brown shoulder length hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy and she wore a bright smile that made me want to kiss her.

She wore a simple pink lavender dress as I ran around with her in the backyard in a blue ruffled tank top and black shorts. My brown short hair was set stylish and wild and blew into my brown eyes.

I twirled my little sister around hugging her close. "Now what are you doing Isa?" I asked putting Isabella down. "Lurid." She giggled trying to pronounce my name. "It's pronounced parley...I er mean Linda." I laughed hugging her closer.

Today I was in a good mood and the wind blew around us proudly. The sun was setting-my favorite time-and I shrugged as leaves wiped about us.

Our parents were inside the house, ever so often they'd look outside to check on us and I heard wind chimes. Looking down as I held Isabella I noticed my feet were no longer on the ground.

Gasping at this I clutched her harder and felt light. The sound of wind chimes picked up louder and suddenly my fifteen year old brain began to wonder.

This oddly reminded me of the teleporting in Ocarina of Time and well anything was possible correct? Or well in this situation at least.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Clutching my little sister I felt myself start to fall to the ground light headed. "Ow my friggin head, sorry Isa." I apologized hearing her screech at my semi-curse and put her down.

I heard voices nearby and looked around noticing the sun was setting wherever we were. The place is was like a woods. Behind us was a wooden bridge and a gate stood in front of it unlocked. To the right was a little spring.

Glancing down at Isa I noticed she was sleepy and picked her up once more. "Shh..." She ordered putting a finger to her mouth. I giggled slightly at this and glanced down at myself to see my blue ruffled blouse a blue ruffled dress now.

Isabella's clothing stood the same oddly. Slowly I walked into the Spring to see a boy about my age sitting next to a man perhaps about thirty?

They wore simple clothing-if it could be called that-that reminded me of Sally's dress from The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was just tattered rags sown together.

The boy had blondish brown hair, bangs that seemed to almost cover his blue eyes and he smiled kindly at me. "Ehem Link are you listening?" The man next to him asked obviously a bit annoyed that this boy had become dis- wait a minute did he just say Link?

Isn't Link the guy from tha-oh shit. "Sorry Rustl..." Link apologized speaking for the first time or well that I knew of. I pulled a wiggling Isabella up more as she tried to walk over to the pointed earred Hylian.

"Isabella stop it this instant!" I hissed not wanting to get their attention. Hadn't a new Zelda game come out this year? "Wink," Isa cried out and I laughed at her getting his name wrong.

She wasn't so good at names but ordering me to get her a pacifier was no problem...of course. Link turns to face us and laughs at the sight of a squirmming Isabella. "I believe we've chat enough today, come let us go lock up...you two girls are new I guess?" Rustl asked standing up.

Extanding my hand I introduced myself, "Linda and this is my little sister-" "Isa!" She squealed laughing at the nickname. "We sorta just blew into town..." I answered trying my best not to groan at the pun.

"Welcome to Ordon, perhaps the Mayor can set you up at a house here?" Rustl wondered aloud. "Thanks..." I trailed off staring at Link as he grabbed his horse. Isabella reached her hands out trying to get out of my grip and run over to the house who's name escaped me.

Holding her back I sighed "Izy must you?" She turned back to look at me and glared slightly-honestly the girl was way too smart-at the nickname. "Sorry Isa," immediatly she went back to her squirming.

Link walked over with his horse holding onto the rope. "Would she like to pet her?" He asked and I smiled whispering "thanks she'd love it." I walked over to the horse who whinned softly and instantly Isabella began petting the horse happily.

Walking beside Link I began asking questions about horses and the town. I had a friend who tended to know alot about horses but she never did bother with the details on me.

By the end of the walk-after locking the gates-to Ordon I learned the horse's name was Epona.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Sissy hurry up! Link's going to go to the Spwing with Rustl!" Isabella called running up to me. We had been stuck here for two years and I didn't tend to mind.

Of course I missed my family and friends along with other assorted things but hey? Who can complain? My hair was long once more and I grabbed green bows tying my hair up into ponytails.

Quickly I grabbed a black dress and slipped it onto myself. I applied kohl around my eyes, blush on my cheeks, and a bit of red lipstick to give myself a shine.

We had been living in Rustl's house with Colin, Uli, and Rustl for a month until they had built us a house by Link's, it was a small cottage and had been made of stone.

Oftenly I had cooked us pumpkin stew with goat cheese, it being the best thing I could cook, and tonight I had prepared something special. Mutton.

Sighing I looked at the now four year old Isabella who wore her hair in a french braid curtosy of Ilia-who hated my guts because Link enjoyed my company-and wore a red dress.

I smiled softly sadly knowing she had grown so much. The girl helped alot out at Ordon. Why just last week she had actually gone and helped solve our pumpkin problem.

See apparently some stupid chipmunk was eatting them so she suggested we give the chipmunk leftovers. Ever since we started that the thing hasn't been going after them.

I on the other hand had taken up suing clothes together for people. It paid well and I normally earned a blue rupee for every outfit. Not that it mattered since I never bought anything besides food and drink and we had never once left Ordon.

A part of me worried about the knowledge of how the main character in the Nintendo series had been Link and he had saved the world from evil...which meant that at some point evil would happen right?

I pushed this thought to the back of my head as much as possible and finished our food. "Alright Isa we'll go in a few minutes my mishievous imp." I groaned handing her some mutton.

We always went with Link and Rustl to the Spring, it was a past time of ours just hanging out with the two. Link was now seventeen like me and we had grown to become good friends.

After a quick dinner we began running to the Spring as the sun began to set. Sitting down next to the two with Isabella I panted, "hi...Link...Rustl...sorry...we're...late."

Link laughed at my flustered face and I turned away from the laughter holding one finger up in a very unapproprite gesture. "Linda you know better." Rustl repremanded.

"Yes well he brings the child out in me." I blushed thanking the blush I had put on. "You act as if you're an adult." Link stated. "Nah." "Nah to yourself!" "Nah back to you!" "Lin!" Isabella stopped me.

Sometimes the kid was better then me. "Sorry, go on." I looked at Isabella who was getting comfortable. "Tell me, do any of you ever feel a great sadness at this time?" Rustl asked glancing at the sky.

"Why Rustl?" Link asked getting comfortable also and grabbed Isa ploping her on his lap. "Well they say it is the only time the two realms crosspaths, the only time you can hear the sadness of those who were lost to darkness." Rustl explained.

I shrugged "nope I don't even know who." "Neither do I." Link leaned into my ear whispering. "That's it you two, come on let's go back." Rustl ordered. "But Rustl we just got here!" I complained. "Go on."

And we locked up the gates and made our way home. Isa and I got inside our house and played for awhile until we fell to sleep. Link plagging my dreams and turning my nights to sleepless itch.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Okay list of things I don't own! 1. Nightmare Before Christmas, 2. The Legend of Zelda: OOT OR TP, 3. Stuck on You the cover by Paramore which is the ending line "turning my nights to sleepless itch." Anyway I do have a baby cousin who is veyr intelegent. Well hope you enjoyed chapter 1. LOTS to come!


	2. Chapter 2 My Little Imp is Gone

Disclaimer: I own you, you own me, we both don't own Zeldie!

A/N Alright here's where things get really interesting!

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was dreaming peacefully of a situation we had two years ago a month after Isabella and I had arrived to Ordon. Isa was teething once more and I knew their was no Oral Gel to relieve the pain.

Link had come over one night with pumpkin guts in a bag. "What the hell is that for?" I had asked that night and he shrugged explaining to me "pumpkin innards if you will. I had a toothache last week and helped alot. Just have her put it on her tooth for a little while."

Groggily I woke up to hear shouting nearby our house. "HEY LINK! WAKE UP!" Talo's voice called and I pressed the pillow to my ears as hard as possible.

Another voice chimed in then shouting "LINDA, ISA, COME ON!" I tried to get back to sleep but sadly Isabella had come running into my room screaming and telling me to wake up.

So I sat up and changed into my working clothing which was a dusty rose pink tunic. I closed the door behind me as I noticed Isabella hug Beth, Colin, Talo, and Malo.

Just as tired as me Link began climbing down his ladder making his way down. "Hi Link." I greeted with a small wave of my hand. While the kids were distracted he made his way other to me.

"Hi Lin, sorry abou-" "don't worry about it! You could use a break today. You herd those damn goats everyday." I dismissed his apology for me working.

See every once a month I'd give him a break and herd-which made Ilia jelious-but it was my duty. Nodding his head in understandment he turned to the kids who looked at him wide eyed.

"Link didja hear about the new toy in the shop?" Talo asked excitedly. "Yeah Beth's parents got a slingshot!" Isabella grinned at the news. "Hey Beth think ya can get it for us?" Talo pleaded.

"Look Talo, I already told you I can't! If you want it so bad go buy it!" Beth replied. "Link do you think you can get it for us?" Malo asked in a monotone voice.

I looked at the kids and rolled my eyes, "Why should he have to buy you kids a toy huh?" "Cause he's nice and he loves us." Beth thought it over. "Link don't worry about it okay? If you want I'll buy it for them." I stated with a sigh.

Shaking his head no Link smirked "I'll get it." "How's this, I'll give you half the amount it costs?" "How much is it?" "I heard it was fourty rupees." "Hmm I don't even think I have enough." "Then here." I handed him twenty with a smile, "now don't go wasting it on milk."

Laughing at this he taunted me, "yes mother." "And make sure to put clean underwear on!" I played along and we both fell to the floor laughing as the younger kids stared in disgust.

I heard Beth, Talo, and Isa say something about how we should just get together finally. As if that'd ever happen!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Shouts of glee and whoa's were sounded outside nearby my house and I stepped outside to see that Link was showing off tricks with a wooden sword that I had heard Rustl had dropped off while I went and herded the goats today.

I stepped outside still slightly dirty and snuck up behind him. As he stabbed at the targets I tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around grinning, "Good try."

"What is it with you? Do you ever get fucking scared?" I asked. "Oh you said a bad word!" The kids mocked. "And you all know you're not supposed to make people buy you stuff." I shot back at them.

That shut them up immediatly. "Thanks Link for showing us those cool moves." Isabella piped up. Their were murmurs of agreement and I noticed Colin over by Epona petting her.

Sighing I walked over to him ignoring Talo's "yeah next time that monkey shows up I can teach it some manners!" He pounded his hand with a staff he had.

As if on cue the monkey who had been terrorizing this town all day-who had made my herding job go twice as long as usual-appeared and the kids shrieked out.

They all began chasing it into the woods and I gasped as I noticed Colin was the only one who hadn't gone. "Colin give Link his horse." I ordered noticing Link was already seathing his wooden sword and running over to us.

Colin nodded stepping aside. I turned to Link and he nodded his head knowing what I'd ask him. "Hold on tight though." Following his orders I sat behind him on Epona as we galloped past the bridge and I noticed Beth and Malo saying that the two had gone into the woods.

Finally we came to a dark cave. Link and I dismounted Epona and spotted a man with an afro and bird nest in his hair.

"Hey did you see two kids and a monkey run past here?" I asked shaking the man awake. He woke up immediatly and stared at us, "yeah man, they went through the cave, here take this lantern with you two."

He held out two lanterns and we each grabbed them. "See it's part of this-" "no time for idel chit chat!" I shouted running off towards the cage and Link chased after me. I noticed the wooden staff and a flower that I had put in Isabella's hair and gasped.

Walking furthur into the cage I put the lantern on and heard a swoosh sound and suddenly something was biting hard on my legs and I screamed in pain.

Another swoosh sounded and the pain stopped, a black cloud of light blasted and then all was still. I noticed Link standing beside me with his wooden sword out. "Be careful." He instructed as we made out way through.

Netheless to say after much killing of monsters we made it to the Forest Temple and I ran with Link up to the front to see the monkey, Talo, and Isa all in a wooden cage surrounded by blue monsters.

Link began hitting them until they too blasted into a cloud of black. "Lin I'm scared!" Isabella cried out with tears around her eyes. "No worries, right Link?" I pleaded with my eyes wondering how we'd get them out. "No worries at all." Link assured us and swung his wooden sword with such impact the cage shattered.

Talo and the monkey began jumping up and down clapping. As we made our way home-after Link had to swear to Talo he would not tell his parents-Rustl came up to us with his sword and a sigh, "thank goddesses Link and Linda, my son told me that Talo and Isabella were in trouble."

"It was all Link." I smiled and held Isa close to me. "Never. Again. Young. Lady." I hissed into her ear as she shuddered. "Link you set out to deliever the sword and sheild tomorrow right?" Rustl asked hinting that my friend hadn't told me.

Glaring at Link I asked "when'd you volunteer to go off and delieve the gifts? I thought Mayor Bo was to do that." "Actually I was." Rustl corrected. "Rustl asked if I wanted to go yesterday while you girls were getting ready. Since I've never been out of Ord-" "so? You don't even tell me?" "Why what's the big deal?" "Alot of it's the big deal! I mean what if you get killed by a Bulbin? I heard they're roaming around alot!"

"Who knows perhaps he'll meet Princess Zelda." Rustl and Isabella joked in unison laughing. Oddly enough, I thought he deserved better then her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting in the grass on the ranch looking up at the sky where across the field Link did the same probably thinking of his trip. Last night I had had a bad dream.

Now I couldn't remember one thing about it. "Hey Link!" Fido called and Link began herding the goats. Afterwards he jumped the fences Fido had set up for him and Epona and I climbed over

them.

As I made it down the hill I noticed Ilia carting off Link's mare and overheard Mayor Bo and Link complain about how without Epona they couldn't deliever the gift in time and would be the laughing stock of Hyrule.

Running over to them I fluffed my hair and glanced down at my silk cream colored dress and boots. I smirked and began walking past the two. "If you men shall excuse me, I have a girl to speak to about stealing horses."

Link walked after me explaining the situation as we came to his house where Isabella was clutching her thumb crying. "Link I'm afraid I can't help." I sighed picking Isa up. "Come on my little imp what is it?" "A spwinter!" She sobbed harder.

Nodding my head I walked into my house calling over my shoulder "go get her Link!"

Isa and I were crouched in a closet holding our breath as Bulbins stormed our house no doubt looking for us. Surely this was nothing right? I hoped it was a nightmare but suddenly the closet door was blown open.

A Bulbin cackled grabbing Isa who cried in defeat. "Not my imp!" I shrieked with angry tears at my eyes and leaped at him attacking.

I felt other Bulbins grab me and pull me away as Isabella was carted off crying and kidnapped. I was tied into a chair and left to die if no one could hear me scream. Left to die of hunger, thirst, and depression.

Left to die.

__________________________________________________________________________________

People had heard me and they had came untieing me. Rustl had gone out to get the kids and Link was kidnapped obviously since he was nowhere to be seen.

Honestly I believed he'd put up a fight but they had gotten him. And left me to die in my own home as far away from my sister.

People hugged me as I sobbed into chests "she's gone, she's gone, my little imp is gone!" Hours passed and around twilight Rustl came back injured.

The whole town had fixed him up as I watched and they carted him off to his house. But as I sat down in the front of my house I heard Bulbins and ran back into it.

I sat by the window watching the figures pace. Night fell and suddenly a wolf appeared with blue piercing eyes like Link's.

I watched as the wolf killed the Bulbins and cried out with glee. Not thinking much I ran outside and up to the wolf hugging it and kissing it all over.

It did not bite and it did not growl. Instead though it slobbered all over me panting and smiling like Link would. I noticed it's...er...well goods if you may and hugged him closer to me.

"Oh they're all gone...Isa's gone, my little mishievous imp." I sobbed into the fur suddenly and noticed it flinched at this. "The Bulbins...they took her! Why had they taken her?" I continued.

The wolf licked me softly and as I stared into its face I suddenly pictured Link's solemn soft sad smile. "L-L-Link?" I whispered putting my head onto his fur. "What am I saying?"

The wolf's tail began to happily move back and forth. "L-L-L-Link?" I asked again a bit louder not truely believing myself. His tail moved faster. "Link?" Once more it picked up. "If you're Link...what's my favorite color, pink or blue? Bark once for pink and twice for blue." I ordered.

Two barks came from the wolf and I hugged him closer. "If you're Link then did I have to ask to come and save Isabella with you or did you already know? Bark once for yes and bark twice for no."

Two barks once more. "What's my name? Linda or Jackie? Bark once for Linda and twice for Jackie." One bark. I held him closer holding him tighter crying. "Link oh it really is you!"

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up screaming frighteened by the sight. An imp floated there with pale blue skin, an orange/red eye and the other covered by some strange helmet, and orange hair that moved like a hand.

The imp groaned, "Would you keep quiet? So your name's Link?" The imp's female voice asked cocking her head to the side at Link. "Ye-yes his name's Link. I'm Linda." "Midna." "Pleasure." "Likewise." "Wh-who are you?" "Your wolves savior. If it weren't for me he would still be in twilight locked in the dungeon." "Thank you...is there anyway for him to change back?"

Shrugging Midna yawned "how would I know?" "You better know." "Oh look a light dweller's threatening me!" "You know it!" "Linda is it?" "Yes." "Do you know where we can find a sword and shield?" I glanced down at Link who was darting his head all around looking out for harm.

"Yeah, the sword's in Rustl's house and the shield's in Talo and Malo's. I already suggested me going so no way can I get the sword or shield for you." "That's good enough. Thanks. Come on my lonely wolf! Eee hee!" "Wai-wait...Link...come and get me when you're done."

He ran over to me licking me and I giggled "stop it!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

I spotted Link and Midna walking nearby the house, Midna had the shield on her face which cracked me up and began swinging the sword just barely missing the dodging Link.

Immediatly I ran out to them as the sword and shield disappeared with a snap by Midna. "Infinite space you have to love it." Midna grinned a fang grin at me. "Link I'm coming with you. I can use a sword and I'm sure I'll be fine." I began as Midna shushed me.

Holding a hand up she asked "do you hear that?" "Hear what?" "Link go to the Spring." And he ran towards the spring like a slave as I ran after the two.

I arrived just after he came out as a wolf looking slightly terrified. "Where to?" I asked in a whisper to Midna. Link barked in protest I was sure and Midna rolled her eye.

"He said he doesn't want you to get hurt." Midna explained, "Which I don't get. I mean you say you can weild a sword and we could use an extra hand." "I'm going and no big bad wolf can stop me." I crossed my arms defiantly as Link tried to bite me to get me to leave.

Although Midna would have no such thing and she pulled his ear roughly stopping him in his tracks. Sighing exasperated she asked "what have I told you before about biting?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Well you two ready to enter the Twilight?" Midna asked floating in front of us. "Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I answered confidently. "Let's just hope she doesn't turn into a spirit." Midna muttered.

She floated into the Twilight and disappeared and suddenly an arm shot through which looked like her hair. It grabbed Link pulling in the howling wolf. And then I was next screaming as I went through.

I laid on my stomach in Faron Woods where it looked like sunset but black squares floated in the air. "My...stomach." I whispered in pain as I noticed my arms flash brightly and screamed in pain.

When the light and pain ended I found myself on all fours and glanced down to see myself a Bobcat about the size of Link. My fur was brown and speckled with mint green specks.

I moewed trying to say "this sucks." And to my surprise it came out just as I planned it on. "But...isn't there only three tri-forces? Hint the word tri?" Link's voice asked out of the wolf's mouth.

Midna looked down at us and flopped onto Link's back and with a growl he looked up to see her smirking, "well look I got a cat too."

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Bobcats are cute. Anyway yay! ACTION!


	3. Chapter 3 What Kind of a Goddess is That

Disclaimer: If I owned this would I be writing on here?

A/N You can move in here Mr. Todd! Lolz I'm listening to My Friends. So gorgeous, his voice is amazing.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sighing as a cat I flopped onto my stomach. "So we're stuck like this forever?" I asked trying to hold in tears. If an animal could even cry that is. "How am I supposed to save Isa now?"

"Well...you could still fight." Link suggested trying his best to comfort me and ignoring my first question altogether.

Shaking my new head I looked up at Midna who yawned on Link's back. "Well get going you two. We'll figure this all out afterwards right? Eee hee!" And with that she pulled back Link's ear to get him moving. "Ow that hurts!" Link groaned painfully.

And so the two were off fast with me right on their tail. Despite the pun it was entirely true. I was right behind Link's tail as he ran off fighting with his canine fangs.

Eventually I too got used to fighting this way and was disgusted by the taste of my enemies. Suddenly a red barrier appeared around us. "What's going on?" I asked nervously.

I certaintly was not that brave. Truth was I was barely brave...but when it came to my imp. My little imp I would do anything. "Midna...any idea?" Link asked glancing around. "Shadow Beasts." Midna answered simply.

"Beg your pardon?" I question her sanity. "Shadow Beasts. They only attack when you get into the center." Link explained. "And you know this how?" "I fought one...Midna filled me in."

A bit of me is jelious of this. The way he says her name makes me slightly angry. I walked into the center as Link chased after me calling my name to get back where I was a minute ago.

Suddenly three black creatures fell down, odd red markings bore on their backs and I fell to the ground as something crashed into me by the side. When I look up I find it to be Link.

Midna looks suddenly nervous by the sight. "Well...it's time you start pulling your own weight you two! I'll just be over here." She glided through the barrier after turning into what could only be described as tiny bubbles and then becoming solid once more.

Link struggled with a beast and I wonder why he had pushed me to the ground. "Link watch out!" I shouted as I notice another one of the Shadow Beasts advance to attack.

My cries of warning are not heard over the loud screams of pain coming from the beasts and I notice Midna wince at this. She looked painfully hurt by the monsters pain.

As the Shadow Beast went in for the attack-mind you that could have easily of hurt him-I notice an animal instinct kick in. My paws suddenly have claws jutting out and I feel superior.

Immediatly with feline grace-which as a human I do not have-I leaped upon the monster entaggling myself and biting sharply down on it's back shrieking. Link noticed this and goes to help me when the monster he had been attacking before leaps at him and he is forced to finish it off.

In a matter of minutes I kill my Shadow Beast and Link does the same with his. We turn to the third when it lets out a shriek that paralizes the both of us. My ears hurt from the high pitch and suddenly the two monsters we had killed rise once more.

Midna groaned from the sidelines, "you two can't do anything alone can you? Looks like Midna the amazing will have to help you once more!" "Midna the amazing?" I asked aloud. "Well seems that I have to do everything for wolf-boy."

Link grunted at the impact of Midna falling onto his back once more. "Alright, I'll target them for you Link and you finish them off all at once okay?" She asked and her hair moves up straight.

A dark aura of magic surrounded and engulfed the monsters. Link goes into attack when suddenly I feel a certain energy bubbling inside of me.

A blinding light surrounded me and a wave of sparks rolled off of my fur electricuting the Shadow Beasts to parlization. Link finishes them off and looked at me weird. "Lin...since-" "when did you become a wolf?" "I-I..." "have you always been this way?" "No." "Well then no other questions."

I succeded in getting him away from the topic of what had just happened with me. Because even I had no clue.

"Have I ever told you I hate bugs?" I asked as we walked back to the Spring after finding out we could jump farther with Midna.

It had taken us two hours to catch those bugs and it was not an easy task. "No you never did tell me." Link laughed at my confession. "Although with all that shouting and screaming whenever a bug came near you should make up for that. Eee hee hee!" Midna giggled remembering my screams of terror.

Finally we arrived at the Spring, a flash of bright light engulfed us all and Midna floated in front of us translusant. "See you later!" She waved and fell back into the water going into it's shadow.

A few seconds later a lemur of light appeared and I gasped at the sight. "My name is Farore...Link...Linda, heroes of Hyrule..." He leapt into a tale about where dark magic laid.

And finally he explained my situation and Link's. "You are the chosen hero Link...look at your awaken form." Link and I look at him to find him in a green tunic, chain mail, boots, gloves, and a green floppy hat sat on his head.

He held his hands out to him breathing in a sharp breath happily at the sight. "Linda...you are how shall we say it-" "a complete and total accident?" I suggested.

Link glared at me for my suggestion and groaned, "Linda you are not an accident." "Well...I sorta am, right?" "You already know you were not to be here I assume?" "Of course." "But do you know of what you have become the minute you stepped into here?" "Nope not one idea. And I didn't really step into here."

The chosen hero gave me an odd look and I sigh heavily, "it's a long story." "Linda you and your sister Isabella are the goddesses of-" "Wait...goddesses?" "Goddesses of-" "Love?" "Would you let me finish?" "Sorry..."

Link chuckled at my interruptions and I glared at him for this. Sometimes the guy could be just a bit annoying. "Goddesses of Fright." "Fright? What the fuck, what kinda goddess is that?"

Link's chuckles dropped to stun silence. "Usually evil, in your cases though you girls tend to be fright goddesses in different ways." "Pray tell almighty Lemur." "You make people insecure...or well you tend to. You mess with their hearts and minds."

"Leave 'em burnin' and then I'm gone? Look I ain't no dancing queen." I giggled at my reference. "Your sister though tends to give fright by her determenation to disobey which gets her in tough situations. Making those who love her terrified."

Nodding my head I shrugged, "that's how we roll. How does that make us goddesses though?" The light spirit looked like he wanted to kill me. "You're not from Hyrule." He answered simply.

I glanced at Link who tended to finally glance at my figure instead of just my eyes. I looked down also finding myself in a black toga with red rose petals down the front. My footwear was simple black spiked boots.

I noticed by hands were laced with white silk gloves and I pulled on my hair to find it a firey red and entirely curly. Curls fell to my face and I gasped at this sudden change. "This is your awakend form Goddess Linda. Please save your sister and help the chosen hero on his quest."

With that he curtly left. Leaving me with a slightly angered Link and a very confused mind. Why was I a goddess?  
__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N I didn't want to do anything CHEESY as a goddess ya know? So anyway Linda and Isabella are goddesses! HIP HIP HORRAY! I'm re-playing the game and we're ALMOST at Karoki-which is where I'm at-so yay! Happy Birthday Johnny Depp lol. R&R


	4. Chapter 4 You've Just Gotten Demoted

Disclaimer: What? (leans in closer to lawyer's ear) WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FUCKING LOST!?! (listens) WELL THAT'S NOT FAIR! JUST CAUSE I'M A CRAZED FAN DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TRY TO OWN IT! THEY'RE SUING ME FOR NOT OWNING IT! DAMN THEM!

A/N Listening to Afraid-or rather the ending-and I know Rambling Randomness Q&A hasn't gotten updated in awhile but I promise it'll be the next thing done lol. It's just I've been writing ST Oneshots. Anyway I also have my version of the original Wii Zelda game to come out that I'm writing. It's serious and involves Midna slightly but I suggest reading it. It's I think my only completly serious Zelda fic! Lol. When you can't escape and you cannot stay then I am gone! (Listens to guitar solo) I'm listening to Date Line right now. In other words I'm listening to Yellowcard's Paperwalls so this is my insperation!

Midna came out of Link's shadow after a second giggling. "Well isn't this fortunate, I was just going to head over to that temple myself! Perhaps we should stick together?"

Link looked slightly unsure but after a second he answered "yeah sure." "Great! See you later Mr. Important Hero and Miss. Goddess. Eee hee hee!"

And back in she went.

We had tried calling Epona five times with the whistling grass Link used and still no luck. "She must have been taken too." I stated putting a hand on Link's shoulder to comfort him.

I noticed he was upset at this and I grabbed his hand, "look she'll be fine. Now come on we have a temple to clear out don't we? It seems those monkeys have an issue anyway remember?" I tried reminding him.

He shook his head yes and we began walking there. We came up to the lantern guy again and since I had cash on me I bought a bottle of lantern oil for a hundred rupees.

The guy barely even remembered Link in his new clothing but he surely did not remember me at all. To think me a goddess! Ha. "Oh hey guys, take the key! I locked up the cave after you guys came back since everything's been going all screwy." The lantern guy handed us a small key.

Link nodded and I noticed he wasn't speaking much now. "What's with you?" I asked as he unlocked the gate. "Nothing...it's just-" "Collin?" "And Ilia." "Figures." "What?" "Figures you'd worry about horse theif." "Horse theif?" "We both know that she doesn't care about you! All she cares about is your horse!"

I noticed once more that Link had became silent at this comment and I groaned with frustration. He cared to much about that girl for my tastes! Hell I liked Midna more then Ilia, at least she was a good person...then again she could be rude.

After going through the stupid cave once more we ended up at the area full of purple smoke. "Well this sucks, Midna can you still do that jump thing with us?" I asked as we arrived.

Midna fell out of Link's shadow sighing heavily. "No, unless you two were my pets again. Perhaps if you take your lanterns out?" "How is that going to help?" "Disapate the smoke?" "Damn it."

Link and I took our lanterns out and began walking foward...that is until the female monkey stole both of our lanterns. "YOU LITTLE TWIRP I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed reaching for the monkey when Link pulled me back.

Midna glared at Link, "you idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland you got your lantern stolen! Get it back!" She ordered slapping him on the back of the head.

She turned to me her glare slightly softening, "You need to keep your temper down." She stated. "Oh look who's telling me." I scoffed. "Just go get your lanterns back!"

With that Link and I followed the monkey who turned out to be helping us and we made our way across. Of course though she had to use all of my lantern oil.

The both of us walked foward and came upon a small shop on the right. "Thank goddesses, I was worried we would have to go back so I could get some lantern oil." Link explained to me.

"But you could use my lantern." I shrugged swinging my lantern back and forth bored. "No because I am going in alone. No way am I putting you in danger, especially since you're well...you know." Link stated crossing his arms.

My mouth hanged wide open and before I could think I began yelling at my closest friend. "How dare you keep me here! First off I want to save my sister and I'm hoping she's there! Second if I'm what I am then I'll be in more danger of being kidnapped!"

The bird whom was maning the shop glanced at me for yelling and looked the other way trying to give me some privacy...smart bird. "Listen bud, I'm not a normal girl unlike your precious Ilia okay? I don't need a man. Midna come on, let's go." I ordered and Midna came out of Link's shadow.

She shrugged and began floating behind me as the bird stared in shock. "Wait a minute I can't back out of this! You heard the light spirit-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah you're the chosen hero. Well guess what chosen one. You've been demoted by a goddess. Midna you've been promoted to chosen hero. You and I can save Hyrule and wherever you came from."

Link's mouth hanged wide open and I swear he shot me daggers with those eyes that always had me an inch from swooning. "You cannot be serious." Link whispered now becoming solemn.

I walked over to the bird holding out an empty bottle and scooped up some lantern oil and began leaving. "Hey get back here theif and pay!" The bird squaked at me. "Sorry I have a strict policy of paying birds." I grinned and left with stolen lantern oil.

It squaked curses at me so filthy that if I were in the 18th century it would have made a sailor gasp and gawk. It made up the excuse of not pecking me because its master would beat it if it didn't stay where it was.

"Did you just steal from a bird?" Link asked blinking in astonishment. "Yep. Now are you going to help and be the chosen hero or are you going to head home and hand over the tunic?" I asked with a yawn which Midna returned with her own.

Nodding Link stated "I'll take you with me." "Do we have an accord?" "We have an accord." "Wonderful, now come on!" I ordered and we began walking off to the temple when suddenly we were jumped on by a wolf.

Long story short after hours of training-which did not drain us of energy at all and had no time effect on Hyrule-we had learned the ending blow. "This may come in handy." I grinned remembering where he had shown us to use the move...I felt bad for the male enemies.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N Ever notice where Link stabs? Lol. Anyway I'm right near the beginning of Goron Mines because I just got done with the Collin-Link you're my hero-clip. And did I say that Link is incredibly hot and that a bit of my soul died during the sumo-wrestling?


	5. Chapter 5 I Blacked Out

Disclaimer: Alas school is out for the Summer and I still own nothing.

A/N Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd! Hey...wait a minute I haven't even seen the play and this isn't even the right fandom...Dodo dooodo do do do DO DOOOOO LINK HE CAME TO TOWN! Okay better lol. For dramatic effect play Only One by Yellowcard after Linda says "Just...just don't talk to me right now okay? I-I-I want to prepare myself before we head out..." .com/watch?v=7d0hutV11tw play this after the Forest Temple boss and after Linda blacks out. I'm setting up for an entirely different quest/story of TP! MWAHAHA!

Lady Vandelle: To all three of your comments!

1: Sure. Lol.

3: Wahoo I always knew I did lmao. Actually it's just to add comedy to the story. Linda is a combination of LinkXMidna-one of my favorite pairings-and I have an aunt named that so in honor of her. Lemur of Light...well that was sorta something my BFF called it when she saw it lol. She started shouting "HEY LOOK IT'S A LEMUR! A LEMUR OF LIGHT!" It was very hillarious. Goddess of Fright...well this is to come in handy later on during a romantic scene. I have my reasons for that shitty name.

4. I did too I mean Mayor Bo has a huge ass and goddesses did I need to see his? Although Link having no top on made up for it! :D Trust me...it'll be very interesting with Linda commenting that-goddesses I can hear the jokes now-and I have a funny feeling Link'll be blushing most of the scene. More action to come for sure. I promise. I was just tired last night and felt the need to stop. Glad to hear you'll continue reading this. It surely shall pick up.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I hate spiders..." I started crying in the Forest Temple main room. A huge spider had jumped down and monkey #1 and I were backed into a corner screaming while I was in tears.

Of course though Mr. chosen one started laughing and had used the ending blow on the poor thing. I mean I don't think they well...have goods but still what if it had? Wouldn't that have been painful?

Link should know I mean he is a guy! Midna was getting fed up with these monkeys pretty quickly though and came out of Link's shadow. "What is it with these monkeys? And what is this some ritual place?"

I of course couldn't resist this opurtunity. "No this is where they sacrifice the souls." The two stared at me in shock thinking I was being serious. "I'm kidding." I promised them rolling my eyes as Midna slapped Link for laughing at the joke.

"You know you are the chosen one you should be repremending her for making that joke." Midna stated and I rolled my eyes once more. "No he shouldn't. If he has to save the kids and help you he should be able to make jokes too!" I protested.

Midna shrugged and reminded us to help the monkeys while we were here and left back to the shadow, defeated. "Well now that we've taken care of that..." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestivly to mess with Link. "This is rather romantic." I grinned.

He swallowed hard and I laughed very hard at this. "Just light the candles!" I ordered. He gulped once more. "Linda are yo-" "Not for romantic purposes you pervert! I was joking, my god do you ever take a joke?"

Link nodded and lit the candles which ended up making stairs go up. Monkey #1 beckoned us to come with her and so we did. After much difficulty from me trying to open the door Link got it open for me and we walked outside to see a wooden bridge.

The three-Midna, Link, and I-began walking over to it-well Midna stayed in Link's shadow-while monkey #1 ran to it. Suddenly a boomerang cut the bridge down and the monkey jumped onto the ledge.

Link and I turned our heads around to see a baboon who swing over to the other side. He teased us and slapped his ass. "Did he just moon us?" I asked blinking and not able to take my eyes off the scene as he kept on mooning us.

I pulled Link back inside while the baboon did it's little mooning buisness and walked over to another door. The monkey followed and kept on swinging back and forth on the rope beckoning us to come.

"Well go on Tarzan, Jane doesn't go by herself." I gave Link a bit of a push and he jumped off the ledge and like a trapez act had his hands in the Monkey #1's and was swinging back and forth.

I jumped and joined on and the three of us went back and forth back and forth. That is until Link kicked me foward with his boots after getting quite nausis and impatient.

I landed with a thump on the other side and my entire body was painfully sprawled out in front of me. Two other thumps sounded adn I lifted my head to find brown boots by my feet. "Did I ever mention that I hate your guts?" I asked with a groan as Link laughed.

Link gave me a hand and I stood up. Once more Link opened the wooden door and we found ourselves in a very dark room. I grabbed out my lantern and found ourselves in a hallway.

A bomb bug propped itself up and before I could tell Link he attacked it. The fuse started and he stared at in shock. "YOU IDIOT! QUICK THROW IT AT THOSE ROCKS!" I screamed and pushed him down.

Immediatly he grabbed it and tossed it at the rocks. After the fuse went out and we got covered in dust and soot and almost got killed by sharp pointy rocks another room opened. Of course another bug was born...they really reproduced oddly.

Their were noises of struggling and I noticed a pot that was moving back and forth. "I'm hoping something's not doing it in there." I gulped and Link held his face in his hands because of my pervertedness.

I face palmed myself by his action to my joke and walked over to the pot. Link followed and picked it up smashing it against the wall. "Oh thank heavens! Thank you good sir and ma'am!" This...chicken thingy with boobs announced.

Okay maybe I was a little too perverted. "Link." My friend introduced. "Linda." "Ooccoo." "Bless you." "Linda she didn't sneeze." "Oh...damn who named you?"

Ooccoo looked at me as if I were insane. Partally to be correct. "Are you a girl?" I asked suddenly breaking the silence. "Of course I am." Ooccoo scoffed offended.

I shrugged, "sorry can't tell." "Well...Link if you and your friend would ever like I can warp you out of here and bring you back so you do not have to go and treck back to a room."

Link thanked her and she hopped into his wonderful storage space that neither of us questioned. Hylians could be so damn lucky with space.

We turned to the other corredoor and burned the web in front of us. We climbed a ledge and dropped down and went through a northern door. A chest stood in the room and Link opened it up and pocketed a small key.

I yawned at this action and followed him back into the other room. Without saying a word-although if the monkey could talk she wouldn't have shut up-we unlocked a locked door and headed in.

The three-or four if you count Midna in Link's shadow-were found in a room outside. Monkey #2 was caged and I cried out at the sight. I mean had anyone heard of animal cruelity?

Monkey #1 ran across the bridge and we followed suit...of course the made in China bridge fell down afterwards. "That's what happens with things made in China." I muttered under my breath.

Link turned around to face me...apparently I hadn't been quiet enough. "Made in where?" I gulped and lied "nowhere." The hero shrugged and we went up to the cage on the pillar. "Well what do we do?" I asked as we stood in front of the caged monkey.

He smirked "use your head." "Oh hell no." I cursed remembering the headache I had gained one time when Link had taught me how to do cartwheels a year ago. Needless to say practicing in his house was not a smart idea.

Link rolled his eyes and rolled into the cage three times. The cage fell and broke and the two monkeys celebrated. Suddenly two monsters jumped down and I grinned.

Time to use that lovely move we learned. One advanced on Link and I remembered I had no sword. Curse us goddesses! Link had to give me his sword during our training session. Damn it.

The other one began advancing on me and I screamed in pain as it's club made contact with my head. Everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I heard voices meet my ears. I groaned in pain. Okay I recognized that one...well how could I not remember the voice who had cursed me out for complaining as a bobcat? "She's waking up!" Midna's voice sighed.

Another voice meet my ears and I realized I was being held. "Linda are you alright?" Link's voice asked softly. I felt like a thousand monkeys jumped ontop of my head with drills. Not that far fetched knowing my luck.

I opened my eyes to find Link holding me bent down on the floor...in the woods? Sure enough a lantern was lit by the bird's shop and I noticed where we were. "Yeah...what happened?" I asked with another groan of pain.

Link smiled and I blushed realizing where I was. In his arms. In my best friend's arms. "A Bokoblin clubed you on the head." He stated with anger glaring at a spot I assumed was where the monster had died.

I held my head and giggled slightly at his glare. "Well being hit on the head shouldn't have made me go unconcious." I whispered. "He hit you multiple times." "That'd about do it."

Midna opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her. "Why the hell am I in the woods?" I asked now noticing a small fire and a tent. "After you got hit I killed the monsters-" "quite brutally..." Link glared at Midna for stating this.

Sighing he continued. "I killed the monsters and I had Ooccoo and her son Ooccoo Jr. warp you out. After coaxing the bird to give me a tent for you I set you up with a camp and left to go back to the temple. I have a boomerang now and the boss key."

My mouth formed a small O. "B-" "I'm here to say goodbye..incase I don't make it out alive of the temple." Link stated looking solemn. I felt the tears falling down my face immediatly. "No! No you'll live I know it! J-j-just take me with you! I'll help out as much as I can! All I need is a weapon an-and I can help!"

Link opened his mouth to protest when Midna handed me a sword out of thin air. "Best to listen to the goddess now isn't it Link?" Midna giggled as he growled at her. "Thank you Midna." I mouthed.

He glared at the two of us. "You are not going to go back in there. You're going back to Ordon where it's safe." "Link since when have I cared about what's safe?" "Always." "Well guess what wolfy! I'm not always going to stay a coward. I want to save my sister and if I can...you."

Link glanced at me and I felt myself blushing. "It's not safe." He sighed looking down at his boots. Midna shook her head obviously growing bored of this argument. "Neither is where I'm from."

He looked up at me quickly and I realized my mistake. "Where is that?" He had never asked where I came from until now. Shit. "Somewhere way too far." "Where?" "You wouldn't know..." "Where?"

He kept on repeating the same damn word over and over again as I tried going past the bush. There was no stopping him now. "Look I'm not from Hyrule! I'm not from this place okay? I'm not even sure if anyone here is real except my sister!" I shouted feeling hatered for myself on bringing up the subject.

His mouth was wide open now and Midna began banging her head on a rock. I think she was embarassed by my little outburst. "N-" "Not real. Look where I'm from...this." I gestured with my hands putting them out wide. "Is not real. This is a video game...or well not this exactly but there's so many versions..."

Link stared at me as if I had grown two heads. Which for all I cared I could have! "You-the other Link's...-they weren't real. And you're the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend." I whispered looking down at the fire.

"Lin-" "Just...just don't talk to me right now okay? I-I-I want to prepare myself before we head out..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at the sleeping form of Link as he laid on the ground next to the fire. His sword clutched in his hand. Midna had retired to sleep awhile ago in his shadow.

Leaving me to my thoughts. Perfect. "I messed up entirely." I whispered to myself as I paced wondering how to fix this problem. "I feel so fucking wrong for saying all of that to him."

I looked up as the sun began rising and walked into the woods towards Ordon. I wasn't going to leave but I wanted to at least take a walk. "God forbid I'm in love with Link." I begged silently I was not.

He deserved so much better. "Damn you Ilia, he deserves you. Someone who will do anything for him, someone who loves him so much they'd point out his flaws. Someone who isn't me. Who's gorgeous and actually from this place. Not some stupid teenaged girl who arrived here from the Earth."

My walk lead me to the purple smoke and I groaned in frustration. "Urgh!" I screamed at where I was feeling the tears come on. "There's just no one like you..." I sang softly to myself remembering a song. "My only one."

"You are my only, my only one." I sang a bit louder looking at the vivid colors in the sky. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. "Hello." A voice called out.

No one stood behind me and I paniced not even thinking about who's voice it was. "Get the hell away!" I shrieked only to find Midna come out of a shadow from a tree. "Shh you'll wake wolf boy up!"

"Sorry...I thought it was-" "An enemy, yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Trust me I've been there. Now mind explaining what you were going on about last night?" "Not quite simple." "I'm not from that town full of idiots that Link grew up in. I can manage to keep up." "God you're quite harsh on Ordon." "It's full of morons." "I know I lived there for awhile."

After a moment of silence Midna repeated her question and I sighed. "Fine I'll tell you." And I leapt into the tale of where I was from. "That's rather interesting, although if we weren't real-" "We wouldn't be having this conversation." "Exactly. Face it Linda, you're living the life in Hyrule. Perhaps we're another world entirely?" "You don't even look like you're from Hyrule." "I'm not."

Before I could ask where she was from I heard Link's paniced voice call my name. "Coming." My hoarse reply was and I jogged back with Midna floating next to me. "There you are...I was-" "Worried?" "That'd be correct." "Figures." "Figures what?" "Nothing." "N-" "Just get us the hell back in there! The sooner we kill this thing the sooner I can get my little imp back."

Link nodded and brought out the bodieless child of Ooccoo...or I presume. "Wanna go back to mommy?" "All three of us please." Link announced and the little demon circled us.

We arrived in front of a huge door which was locked. "Well...are you ready?" I gulped not even bothering to bring up our little chat. "I've been ready since you got hurt. I want to stop all of this right now." Link glared at the door. "You do-" "I know."

_________________________________________________________________________________

At first nothing at all was in the room...except for purple still water. "What's going on?" I asked noticing nothing at all. Link and I stepped foward but suddenly a huge plant jumped out.

I shrieked and Link took his sword out. The plant roared temporarily making me deaf and I unsheathed my sword also. "Here take the boomerang, aim it at the bombs release!" Link ordered handing me a boomerang.

I aimed at the one on the left and threw it. A gust of wind-like a tornado if you may-circled the bomb plants and grabbed one, it then went into the plant's mouth and the plant landed it's head with a thump onto the edge. I then repeated this action to the other one. The boomerang came back to me and quickly I pocketed it as Link attacked the head on the right.

With shrieks of frustration and anger I attacked the head slicing and making little dents. After awhile the plant retreated. "That was easy!" I sang out with joy but Link put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think we're done."

As suddenly as the words left his mouth the two heads reappeared and I searched franticly for bomb plants. Alas they had left and then as if things could not get worse a third head appeared.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed in frustration. The baboon-again things could not get worse?-screamed and swung holding up the last bomb plant triumphantly. "The thing's taunting me!" I shouted annoyed.

Link grabbed the boomerang from me and swung it at the baboon getting the bomb and then aiming the bomb and boomerang at the third head. "Thank you Ook!" He called as the third head fell onto the ledge.

The other two began snapping at Link as he began attacking the third head. Quickly thinking I attacked the two getting nipped in the process. This repeated three times until finally the plant died.

I danced with joy as the plant bursted into black Twilight and vacumed itself into a helmet piece. Two heart containers fell out and the water settled to a light cerulian.

"Well good job you two!" Midna congratulated taking the helmet. "Want me to warp you out of here?" She asked. Link nodded but I held my hand up pleading Midna to stop. "Heart containers." I stated walking over to them.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The three of us warped out with joy. I took Ooccoo and her son since Midna said that for some reason it took a hell of alot of energy out of her to warp me too.

Probably me being a goddess an all. Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr. and I arrived outside the temple. The two ran off as I lagged behind looking to see the bird. Alas it was not there.

I began walking to the purple smoke area when something jumped out infront of me. A helmeted figure stood with royal garb. I looked up at the helmet that seemed to be a dragon.

A sick and twisted high pitched voice spoke as the helmet's mouth piece was opened. "Hello Linda."

I blacked out.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I breathed deeply opening my eyes to darkness. I stood up to find myself shackled and breathed quicker but still as heavy. I hoped my sight was just off currently and yet I found this was the light of the room.

The room was dark and I found that I could not scream. A voice called out to me. My four year old sister's voice to be exact. "Linny help!" Her voice screamed and I tried to release myself of the chains.

My efforts were useless and I heard a voice roar. Slapping and punching noises stabbed at the silence. Noises of metal scrapping wood sounded at my ears.

I felt a force push me and I stumbled. "LINNY!" Her voice shrieked in pain. I fumbled with the chains and screamed out in a cry breaking the silence of my voice.

The chains were released and I began running in the darkness banging into walls every now and again. Crying out for my sister as I went and I tripped.

The room brightened and I then found myself in front of Link who was smiling. "Help her Link!" I begged holding him and crying into his tunic. "Sorry Linda, I'm not real." I heard his voice muffled thanks to my ears stuffed in his tunic.

I looked up at his eyes hoping he was joking to not find those gorgeous blue pools of light. Instead stood golden butterscotch crazed eyes.

I backed away not taking my eyes off. The scene changed before me to Midna in pain screaming as she was pushed into air. Once more it changed to Link this time holding Midna smiling down at her.

I stared at the scenes amazed as Link materalized next to me. "Linda is it true I'm not real?" He asked sounding pained as I turned to face him. "I-I don't know. Where are we? What's going on? Where's my sister?! I heard-" "Where are you from?" "E-E-Earth." "Do-do you love me?"

My jaw dropped at the question. "I-I...d-d-do you?" "Yes." "I...I've loved you since I met you." "Foolish goddess." His voice changed and his figure melted revealing the figure from the woods.

"N-n-no..." I whispered in shock. I felt a force press down onto me and blacked out once more.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N OHHH CLIFFY! DUN DUN DUN! Long chapter though which should hold you over till at least Sunday-if I update then-but school's out so don't expect a bunch of updates from me! I'll be enjoying myself lol.


	6. Chapter 6 Is It True

Disclaimer: I own nothin'.

A/N HIP HIP HORRAY! I HAVE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: COLLECTOR'S EDITION! I just got done with Zelda-I learned Zelda's Lullaby-in OOT. Hozzah! Lol. Anyway By the Cut of a Blade will be updated ONLY on Tuesdays WHEN I update it. It's sorta a semi-ff. Sorry that this technically is Thursday but screw it. I promise that the schedule will return to normal eventually.

______________________________________________________________________________

I awoke as a bob cat while wolf Link kept nudging me with his nose. "I'm up, I'm up. Why what happened?" I yawned stretching while Link sighed heavily. "We found you passed out over here." He explained.

"B-b-but you...you wouldn't save my little imp." I stammered remembering as he cocked his head to the side very cutely. "What are you talking about Lin?"

"Y-you...and th-that crazy lookin guy...with the golden eyes an-and...WHAT HAPPENED?!" I shouted frighteened by what I had seen earlier. "Golden eyes?" Midna asked finally aknowleding the conversation.

For once she was not cranky. Actually she seemed...furious? "Yeah and Link wouldn't sa-" "Zant." She growled interrupting me. "Who?" I asked. "No one. Look it was obviously a nightmare right?" Midna questioned masking her anger.

Slowly I nodded. "I guess." I whispered looking ashamed. "Linda you know that I would save your little sister." Link muttered not looking at me. Guilt had set in at this point.

I kept my head low as I explained. "Y-y-you..." I stammered until Midna giggled. "Eee hee, you were talking in your sleep." I gasped and looked up at the two.

Midna was laughing while Link had a mild blush on his wolf cheeks. "W-wh-what did I say?" I spat out worried. Midna answered for Link, "you said, and I quote 'I...I've loved you since I met you.'"

Link's blushing did not quit and I blushed also feeling deeply embarrassed. "Is it true?" Link asked and hoping not to be rejected I did my best to hide my emotions and rolled my eyes replying with....."yeah it's true I've loved my sis ever since I met her."

Midna snorted at this and giggled. "You mentioned Link, no way you're getting out of this one." The imp ratted me out. "Damn it." I muttered looking crestfallen. "Is it true Linda?" He repeated.

But before I could answer a shriek was let out and we were ambushed by Shadow Beasts.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Shitty ending I know and am sorry. Anyway please don't expect an update on Surviving Each Painful Memory today due to cleaning. Only reason why THIS story was update is cause it hasn't been updated since-(checks update)-6/13/09. Sorry for the short chap/cliff hanga' but I'm goin' on youtube.


	7. Chapter 7 Everything Has Changed

Dislclaimer: You know what I own? A lunchbox, the game, and a tank top I made. I own no rights sadly.

A/N Lol I'm so proud that everyone wuvs my story so far! Here's some replies to my awesome unsigned reviewers!!!!

Retsof- Lolz I click the wrong button too sometimes. And yes it shall.

Lady Vendalle- Proud to hear from ya love. Thought you left. :'( That would have been sad. Thanks about the whole dream thing, I don't know what made me write it. I was listening to the long version of Simple and Clean and I sorta started day dreaming Linda running for her life. At first she was to be chased by some monster but I know she would have put up a fight so I made it so she was running towards her sister. I'm extremly happy you felt you were seeing it, I just described it as I saw it minus the monster lol.

Actually I myself am rather confused if it is. Lol. I want to make it real big time and perhaps it will be? Who knows? I mean there WILL be differences from the game so that may make it more real. I love your simile though, very poetic. Do you mind if I use it in the last chapter of the story? And yes it was, I state that in the next chapter.

Oh don't worry there will be plenty of ass kicking from Linda. Eee hee, she just needs to get a nice sword and shield. Besides (grins) she kicks ass a bobcat.

I'm glad you enjoyed it and perhaps it's a bit o' both? Lmao, thank you for saying I'm awesome. And I tend to read deep into things also. It sorta unwinds me.

I'd love for you to create an account but I always reply to my non-account readers...unless it's an oneshot or they're all saying the damn thing like "oh please write more!" Which sorta gets annoying when you write "ONESHOT!!!!"

CHAPTER 6- Is It True

Review

Lady Vendalle- Lmao sweet evil laugh!!!! (Joins in with evil chuckle) Sweet I like classicness! Lol. Thanks, I found my username extremly long so I changed it proudly. :D Hytwilian is a breed in my story "The Legend of Zelda: Weilder of the Sword". They're Hytwilians which Ganondorf wiped out. I sorta am using it on varise sites now.

Lolz I know, I haven't heard that one either. Usually it's just "err nice tie!" In other words distract from the convo which so wouldn't work. I mean really. Lol. But it's nice to hear that wasn't far fetched. And I didn't expect her to sleep mumble either. The story's sorta writting itself. Eee hee. No seriously I'm just making this up as I go along!

Well she _**IS**_ a goddess mind you and from another world. Now that he knows about Earth what havoc can I create? I mean I now have set up a sequel in which twilight can spread there thanks to Zant. (Sighs) Not many people love Zant. I find him an amazing character. He's just very odd. I mean he's a friggin nuts! And then when you're at the last battle at Hyrule Castle with him he gets desperate! I mean that's just wonderful to see a villian twirling around screaming.

(Grins) I will admit though...he must die. But then again remember...I do have the perfect set up for a sequel. ROTFL I didn't have popcorn in soda but I was singing We Are the Champions while my little bro watched in utter horror. Exactly see? He goes insane!!!! I was showing my BFF that fight and she was laughing the entire time. It was hillarious cause she asks the screen "Zant can you teach me balle?" Lol.

Wow I'm the coolest? SWEET! (Hands out OOT Adult Link) You get the original. (Grabs TP Link) I get this sexy. Lol. I don't know if I'm the coolest though, trust me their are plenty of amazing authors on here. For example my friend/reviewer Crimson? You should so check her out. Amazing stories let me tell ya. If you want an extremly hillarious story I highly suggest checking out my oneshot "Leave Me" which is a Ganondorf/Zant pairing. It will blow your mind.

Now onwards with the chapter as I listen to Franklin by Paramore. I highly suggest listening to this when *** pops up.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Link did not see the Shadow Beast as it leapt at him. Link did not hear me cry out for him to move. Link was not hurt as I leapt in front of him my claws out and hissing as I attacked.

After what had seemed like hours I had killed the Shadow Beast to see Link taking down the other two with Midna's dark magic. Kakariko Village was not a very safe one.

For a while the three of us sat there, panting tiredly watching the stillness and listening to the quiet sounds of twilight. I watched him pant and softly smiled to see him perfectly fine.

Surprinsingly attacking a monster had gotten rid of a shit load of stress and I sighed looking at a house nearby. "I'm coming Isabella." I whispered.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn...bugs..." I growled as we were done searching the inn. "Why bugs though?" Midna wondered aloud. "I know right? Why not butterflies? Follow the trail of butterflies!" I mimicked Ron jokingly although they wouldn't have known.

Midna rolled her eye at the comment but a small giggle escaped as Link laughed with me. After awhile we came to another spot where Midna announced "hey you two, you guys can climb up here." She pointed out a spot and so we did as she ordered and fell through loose wood.

We were in a house surrounded by people. A very odd looking man with an iron mask ontop of his head looked out the window curiously. "Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere...They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll feast!" He shouted nervously.

Behind him I spotted a man with huge lips next to..."Talo! Malo! Beth! Colin! ISABELLA!" I shouted happily running over to them and another little girl who resembled the man.

Link ran over them too as I noticed something. "Why aren't they freaking out about a bobcat and wolf here?" I asked. But before I was answered the group continued their chat.

Angelina Jolee lips spoke "we are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease." He ordered as Beth and Isabella dug themselves into him shaking on the verge of tears.

I choked back a sob at the sight. "Oh yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you... They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh? Once they attack, it's OVER! Remember that lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'! ...You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be..." That man spoke once more.

"BARNES!" The man holding my sister shouted at him. Isabella and Beth erupted into tears as Barnes slumped down to the ground putting his mask over his face ashamed. "You asshole I'll kill you for making my sister cry!" I screamed going towards him as Midna gripped onto me with her 'hair'.

Barnes spoke once more to explain his point. "Look Renaldo...All I mean is that it's risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?"

Renaldo looked unsure and finally gave in with a sigh. "There is...a celler." He announced. Running up to him like a spider with his mask on Barnes shouted excitedly "what? You've got a celler?! Where's the entrance man?"

Giving in once more Renaldo announced, "the entrance to the celler is designed to open when all of the candles are lit..." Barnes grabbed a stick and lit it on fire lighting one candle.

The girl I did not know interrupted them. "I...would not do that." She warned as Barnes stared at her curious as to what the young girl had to say. "When Father instructed me to secure the celler, I saw insects like the beasts outside..."

Immediatly Barnes tossed the stick with a yelp afraid to let loose the beasts. Beth tried comforting Isabella as she cried harder sobbing "I want my sissy!" Collin leaned over to her doing his best to smile. "Don't cry, Isa! It'll be ok! Link is coming to save us all!"

***

The group of children stared at him with sadness wondering if it was true. "Right guys?" He asked unsure hoping they'd assure him. They nodded as Isabella wiped the tears away.

She oddly looked right in my direction grimmacing and whispered, "I love you Linny...be cwawfel with browther Winky." She begged.

I smiled at the mistake on Link's name and he seemed just as depressed as me and slowly walked next to me smiling at the little girl. "Everything has changed..." I sang quietly.

Quietly I looked over at the stick and the fire still burning. Midna frowned at the sadness in the room and I could feel she felt just as homesick. I swear I could hear her sniffle a bit.

But of course, her being Midna she shrugged it off. "These kids knew you'd save them! What a hero." She teased Link with a smile as he growled at her. "I don't need to be mocked right now thank you very much Midna."

I rolled my eyes at the two bickering. "When we were so alive..." I sang with a smile knowing it was my little imp's favorite song. She turned to the both of us. "How sad to be in front of someone and not be noticed at all...eee hee hee!"

She had set something off as I lunged at her which was to no avail. She floated up just in time dodging my attack yelling at me. Link on the other hand sighed, "I was hoping you'd get her." He muttered under his breath which made me laugh.

I know Link was just joking but she could be a bit cruel to us. She looked at Link announcing, "You are chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster, when you enter twilight. And no one knows what you have done... You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever..."

Link frowned at the thought and I knew this made him extremly uneasy. He hated to fail. She directed her next set of words to me. "You're the type to worry about everything, I can tell...but don't fret over Princess Zelda! She chose this state of affairs, after all..."

The imp knew us well. Moving on she asked with annoyance, "Anyway, what's with having to light candles to get to the basement?! Not very subtle, is it... So, what are you going to do now? My lonely little heroes...Eee hee!"

Both Link and I went for the stick our lips inches away from each other and I dropped the stick from the closeness. After Link lit the candles we went downstairs.

_______________________________________________________________________

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as the bomb shack was on fire. Link gulped as Midna franticly shouted above the noise "Huh? What did you two do!? Sorry as romantic as this is Link, I'm not going to stay here with you. I'm getting out while I still can!" With that she left.

Link was searching as fast as he could for the hole we had entered as I too helped search screaming occasionaly at the slight explosion. "Linda...incase this is ou-" I interrupted my friend shouting "oh cut the sedement shit WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!"

Of course he ignored this. "Incase this is our last time together...Linda I-" and another boom sounded as going over what he said and I found the exit. "Quick!" I shouted as the explosions were becoming more frequent.

We made it outside running as Midna plopped on Link's back. The place finally exploded leaving two-three light tears. Midna ranted on about how it wasn't any of our faults trying to get the guilt off of her.

Aww and I used to think she was a cold-hearted bitch?

_______________________________________________________________________

"Aww and I was just starting to have fun! Well, don't forget about the Fused Shadow." Midna ordered disappearing as the light spirit appeared.

I watched in amazement as he spoke. "My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the light spirit that guards these lands. O' great hero chosen by the gods, goddess of fright and lover of twilight...The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers."

Before I could shout with glee he continued, "But already those lands have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and clense them." With that he disappeared as Colin opened the door.

"Link?!" He shouted. The other children-minus Isabella-pushed Colin aside running up to us, Talo lied going "ha ha ha! See Isa? I told you Link would save us!"

Isabella rolled her eyes coming up to the two of us. "Who are you?" Talo asked rudely at me and I scoffed, "Good one Talo who do you think I am? The milk man?"

The group of children looked confused as Link cleared his throat and leaned next to me whispering "remember Linda? Awaken form?" At this a silent oh escaped and I laughed nervously. "Link has told me so much about you kids. I'm uhh..."

Quickly I racked my brain for names that had been used in previous Zelda games and remembered Ocarina of Time. "Saria, Saria Pennleton." I lied.

Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, and Isabella stared at me with wide eyes. "She's hot." I heard Malo mutter. Link glared at the young boy for the comment. "She's nice like Isa's sis." Beth noted.

"She helped?" Talo asked curious. "Yes L-er Saria has been helping me ever since you kids got captured..." Link semi-lied. "Hello Saria, I'm Colin." Colin greeted getting up and brushing himself off.

"Hello Colin, it's a pleasure to meet such a charming, corgeous young man." I noticed him blush at the comment. "Oh no Saria, I'm not corgeous." "Deep down there's untamed wolf in you Colin. I can sense it." I winked at Link.

Isabella glared at me the entire time. "Where's Linny, Winky? An' awe you two mwayying?" She asked messing up on words. I swear Link looked like he was going to puke.

Not knowing if I'd ever look the same I lied. "I'm terribly sorry Isa...she was killed by Bulbins." Isabella had tears forming in her eyes and begain crying running into Link's arms who accepted her with a hidden smile.

After about five minutes she turned to me, her eyes puffy and bloodshot as the rest of the group looked down in honor at the ground of the dead me. "I hate you. You can't weplace Linny! You can't have Wink! He's Linny's!" She shouted punching me to no avail with her small fists beginning to cry once more.

She gave up after awhile and fell into my arms crying. "So we stand here now and no one knows at all, I won't get used to this, I won't get used to being gone. And going back won't feel the same if weren't staying. Going back to get away after everything has changed." I sang softly to her.

And at that moment...I knew she knew it was me.

A/N NOT THE END! I repeat NOT THE END! Lol. Poor Link got interrupted. Anyway this is not the end and Isabella is not going to stay! I got a nice trick up my sleeve!  
Chapter 8: And This Time They Won't Win

Action: Sumo-Wrestling Training, King Bulbin Kidnapping, Link and Linda save the day, Linda breaks down, Major ass kicking.


	8. Chapter 8 This Time They Won't Win

Disclaimer: I wish.

A/N Wow you guys are spoiling me! LOL. I'm happy though. Due to the fact I have a brilliant idea for a sequel alot of the game will be skipped so this chapter will be long most likely ending the series as I will start the sequel. Alright L.V time!

L.V- That's not that odd. It's okay.

Wow that's awesome though. I'm amazed things are latching on.

Yes I'm pure evilness. LOL THE HORROR!!!! No but seriously I call him that, he just has huge lips!

To keep the others from questioning how she got to look like that. Her apperance changed hugely so it'd be rather diffiicult to explain without stating she's a goddess from another world.

NP I didn't think that dear. Aww shucks you really do love it. That's so sweet. I thought people were going to hate this story because the idea of someone getting sucked into the game has been done many times before but alas, they're not really stuck in a game now are they? Always happy to get an honest review. You can always trust someone dishonest to be dishonest...honestly. It's the honest ones you've gotta watch, because you never. Know. When. They. Just. Might. Do. Something. Incredibly...stupid. Lol. Sorry I had to quote.

Excitement is always an understandment for me. Sweet I did? Well actually as you're reading this now I did not write this chap. in one day, I sorta just wrote the review reply and then I went back to family soooo...apples! But I'm happy you're excited thanks to my hints. I assure you today's chapter will have to do with a kidnapping. :D

It's okay, I was a bit concern nothing much. And schedules are irregular most of the time for ME. It's okay to act on a selfish impulse though. Actually it's quite fun or so I've been told. I'm not one for being selfish I'll admit. And I was WONDERING how you were keeping up. Thank goddesses for bookmarks. (Sniffles) Aww you made my day a 100 times better just by saying that! For that I'll make sure to make dear ol' Linny's life more of a living hell! WAHOO!

(Shifty eyes) How did you find out my secret? Seriously though nah, it's just reviews get me happy and motivated.

The muses are with me as long as I got you two wonderful reviewers and the readers who aren't!

I know people will get pissed at me for saying this BUTTTTTTTTTTTTT....alas I agree. He is better then Ganondorf in my opinion. He's more entertaining! ^-^ I loves me some Skull Kid though!

__________________________________________________________________________________

As Renaldo and Link were off talking about serious matters I and Isabella were over by the Spring. She looked at me confused. "Sissy is that you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Smiling I nodded. "But...Linny why would you lwie?" My little imp asked entirely confused now. With a scoff I stated "it's pretty hard telling someone you're from an entirely different world."

"But why do you wook like this?" Isabella questioned gesturing with her small hands at my figure. "I like you...apparently am a goddess in Hyrule." I stated looking at her with a grimace. As expected she began jumping up and down with glee.

After awhile she realized she did not know what a goddess was and asked "what's a gwodwese?" With a laugh I corrected her, "Goddess honey. A goddess is sorta like a god."

I think at that point she understood. "Wike the stowies Link told us about those thwee goddesses?" She asked. "Yeah. Those three. And now you say his name right?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

My sister blushed, "I thought it'd make him hwappy to hear the old nickname." I ruffled her hair, "sure did kido."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Link had gone up Death Mountain just a few minutes ago due to a Goron problem. Well that's what I heard from the kids. "Is that safe, I mean the place is called _**DEATH**_ Mountain. Not Happy Pink Bunny Mountain." I protested to the shamen.

Of course he realizes something just then. But before I could ask him what, I heard a loud thump. "Oh shit." I gulped and began running with Renaldo towards Death Mountain.

Link came out just as we were arriving and I screamed upon seeing him so quickly. "What happened?" I asked. "They threw me off...don't worry I had some Chu-Jelly, I'm perfectly fine." Link explained.

Renaldo sighed with relief, "Ah, how fortunate you are in one piece! I saw you heading up the mountain trail, so I was worried." "Where'd you think he was going?" I asked. "I thought perhaps he went to the inn for some food."

"Guys, calm down!" Link ordered before I could yell at the shamen. "Are you trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain? It is far too dangerous, Link!" Renaldo stated.

"Yeah Link, we got the kids and..." I heard a small cough from inside Link's shadow. "Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." I muttered. "Did you hear someone cough?" Renaldo askde. "Um that was me. Yeah ahcough." I faked.

The shamen continued, "They recognize only strength! A normal person could never persuade them... But...I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust..."

Our eyebrows were furrowed at this information. "Who?" Link questioned urging him futhur. "His name is Bo. You may know him as the mayor of your hometown, Ordon. Please, go to him. And while you are there, please let him know that the children are safe. Of course, getting them back would be best...but we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and cart... Please... Return to Ordon and inform the parents that their children are free from harm. Give them my word. I think it is best for you to return to Ordon and let everyone know that the children are safe. And as for the Gorons...I am sure Bo will be able to tell you how best to win their trust!"

With that long speech we began running towards the exit when suddenly Epona arrived, shaking off two Bulbins jumping over a gate. "Link it's Epona!" I stated the obvious.

Rolling his eyes at this I realized what I had just done. "Oh...well, okay excuse me for being a Navi!" I ordered. "A Navi?" Link asked. "Nevermind. Come on we can use her." With that the two of us walked over towards her and suddenly she began galloping full charge.

"LIN LOOK OUT!" Link shouted pushing me aside and rolling. Thankfully the kids were inside because once seeing the Bulbins my sister had the right idea to run in and hide.

I looked after the dust and found Link crouched staring as his sword galloped on. "Think you can break her?" I asked the wind knocked out of me. He nodded and after about five minutes of getting tossed off he finally wrangled her.

Thank heavens. "Well you're not too shabby of a wrangler Link! Perhaps you're not all that useless!" Midna anounnced from in his shadow as we were mounted on Epona.

Link laughed despite the hidden insult, "And perhaps you're not all that shallow!" Oh I felt that burn. "Just get going!" She snapped and so we did just that.

_______________________________________________________________________

"You know I'm dropping you off here with Isabella when we get back, right?" Link asked as we arrived at Ordon. "I thought so, maybe we can just drop her off with Beth's parents or Mayor Bo instead? Although I do think he's a pedofile." I thought aloud.

Link rolled his eyes at this thought. "I know you keep pressing that matter but you no that's not true besides you need to stay with your sister." Link stated. "Okay then, she's coming." I shrugged, "we'll leave her in a town each time kay?"

Before he could protest we arrived at Mayor Bo's house. "Huh? Is that...my eye's desieve me do they not? Is that Link?" Mayor Bo asked. "Look, just go tell everyone that the kids are safe and then come back here alright?" Link ordered.

I nodded and dismounted.

_______________________________________________________________________

Okay so I'm Saria. That's interesting...if I ever turn back to normal I better make up a story. Anyway after telling everyone about their kids and me "dead" I walked back to the Mayor's place to find neither of them out in the front yard.

So I took it upon myself to enter and from the main room I saw another room that looked like a Sumo-wrestling ring. And it was just that. "Oh my Captain Sparrow." I gasped seeing that Mayor Bo was dressed in the Sumo-wrestling outfit.

Wow he had a huge ass. "I think my soul died." I gagged and walked into the room to find Link with no shirt on. "And I think my soul's back ten times!" I announced as Link spotted me and blushed deeply. "Oh you're back Li-" "Saria." "Yeah Saria this is Mayor Bo." Link greeted playing along.

Quickly I walked up to the Mayor and shook his hand. "Charmed, so I presume this is how you're to defeat the Gorons?" "This is step one." Mayor Bo stated.

With that the two began Sumo-wrestling. A very ghastly sight when looking at Mayor Bo, a very heavenly sight when looking at Link.

I heard a high pitched giggle from my shadow and as the two were distracted a transulcant figure appeared from underneath. "Well this is rather entertaining don't you think?" Midna asked.

My eyes glazed I answered, "Hell yeah."

_______________________________________________________________________

After Link had gotten the Iron Boots Mayor Bo turned to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you young Saria, best of wishes on your quest with Link."

He turned to Link once more. "Pray tell how is my little girl?" Link gulped. Oh yeah that's why it was so peaceful there..."She's not there is she?" Mayor Bo asked solenmly. "Don't worry Bo, Link'll find her..."

From inside my shadow I heard Midna mutter in unison with me "against my wishes." Wow we had alot in common.

_______________________________________________________________________

So we had set off back towards the town when around twilight. I noticed some green blobs on brown blobs about a mile apart. "Hey what's that?" I asked pointing towards it.

Are speed was increased due to Link forcing Epona to go faster. "Bulbins." Link growled looking at them. "Isabella." I whispered. "Come on you stupid horse faster!" Midna shouted as she sat on my shoulder.

_______________________________________________________________________

We had arrived just as Collin had pushed Beth and Isa out of the way of the bulbins. Alas though...my sister was kidnapped as well as Collin and held up like a prize.

Quickly, our faces determined we rode on out back into the field. "Hurry!" Were the cries from the children.

Because, you know, Link would _never_ save someone. Ah sarcasim. When we arrived in the field I spotted Collin tied up on a stick unconcious.

King Bulbin grinned with ugly jagged teeth and gestured us towards him as other bulbins sat behind him on their boars. "They won't win this time." I promised.

_______________________________________________________________________

"We did it!" I screamed happily as King Bulbin fell off the Bridge of Eldin to his demise. Slowly we made our way back with the unconcious Collin.

And slowly something set in. "Isabella!" Link and I exclaimed with realization. "They took her." I stated trying my best not to cry. "And Zant's holding her hostage." Midna thought aloud.

I stared at her confused like usual. "I can feel it." She muttered.

_______________________________________________________________________

After Collin had awaken and went unconcious again Link had set off for Goron Mines and hadn't come back until the next day by late night. Not that I minded.

He said that he was going to leave me here for a couple of days and so he did just that. One dark night about a week later he arrived with Ilia, boobs Mc Gee, and a Zora Prince named Ralis.

After the Shamen and Collin had gone inside I came outside to find Link with his arms on the balcony and head. A cold nip was in the air as I walked up to him and mimiced his poistion. "Well what happened?" I asked knowing the fact that the kid was a Zora Prince thanks to Renaldo's wonderful knowledge.

Link sighed looking up at the stars. "Well the boy's mother was brutally killed." He announced. "Ouch. Major suckish." "Yeah." "Link, who's this lovely little lady over here?" The woman outside with massive cleavage asked. "This is my friend, Saria." "See you're getting used to my name." I laughed.

"Well hiya honey, I'm Telma by the way." Telma smiled. "Nice to meet you." I greeted sticking my hand out. "Wonderful manners." She complimented. "Curses like a sailor." Link muttered.

I punched his arm. "Watch it hero." I growled threateningly. Telma laughed at this, "not entirely a proper lady now are you? Neither am I." "Oh she's far from it." Link commented gesturing towards me. I kicked his leg. "Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing it.

Another ow escaped him as I looked down to see his shadow move and pinch his ankle. "Well, thank you Link for helping that Zora child. Hyrule could use a beast right now, to keep the real ones at bay." She winked.

Either she was fluttering with my best friend or had caught onto his secret. Link did not know either by the looks of it. As she started walking away she stopped and turned around, "Oh and Link! If you ever need to get into the castle stop on by my place. I have a few friends and a passageway."

With that she was gone. "Well, that's somethin' you don't see everyday." I shrugged. "What?" "I don't know, a tavern owner flirtting with a hero who's only seventeen-mind you that she has to be at least twice our age-who's a wolf."

He shrugged as expected. "And normally you do not meet a goddess from another world." "I'm not a goddess from another world. I'm a girl from another world who turned into a goddess here." I stated.

With a smile he shook his head as if ashamed. Of course though, he wasn't.

After awkward silence I looked around. "What's with Ilia? She's acting as if she doesn't know me...not that, that's not normal. I mean she usually insults me..." "A. look at yourself." "Look sorry it keeps slippin' me nogan." "B. she has amnesia..."

I noticed the sad look in his eyes as the playfullness disappeared and so I put an arm on his right shoulder. "Link...how'd this happen?" "She was half dead when she arrived in Castle Town with Ralis...probably hit her head too hard when they shot her in the back."

"Shot?" "Long story." "I see." Was my only reply.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N My mom's laughing...odd. Anyway more to come in a few seconds. I'm sorta just gonna do chapters and then finish it off.


	9. Chapter 9 A Wise Voice Spoke

Disclaimer: Wow I wish.

A/N I didn't give you time to review. Anyway no updates on LOZ: Weilder of the Sword until I get more reviews! Oh yeah STRIKE! LOL. The star boarder means listen to Hollywood Died by Yellowcard at this scene. Fits the scene lovely.

__________________________________________________________________________________

We moved to go indoors.

Suddenly I heard a soft chimming. "Link...what's that noise?" I asked quietly almost afraid to find out. "Lin...don't...freak...out." He ordered slowly and cautiously.

Carefully I looked behind me and gasped to find a gorgeous female Zora ghost gesturing with her finger to follow. "What...the hell?" I asked in a whisper. "Queen Rutela, this is Prince Ralis's mother." "I thought you said she was dead god damn it!" "She is."

"Please...do not fear me, follow hero." She ordered in an echoy voice that sent chills down my spin. Quietly she floated away. Link began walking, following her almost as if in a dreamlike state. "What's wrong dream boy?" Midna laughed from his shadow. "Zora got your tongue?" "Nice one Midna." I complimented.

Link shook his head as if clearing up the fog that seemed to plague his mind. "Nothing, it's just this is so..." "Odd?" "Precisely Midna." "Since when do you say precisely?" I questioned poking him as we walked. "I had the urge to say it, just like how you sometimes say something entirely random." "Like monkey cheese in barrels with crackers and Orangatangs?" I suggested.

Midna floated out of Link's shadow looking at me as if I was insane. "Linda...I know it's very hard to remember but...did you take the correct medication today?" "Hardy har har." I mocked a laugh as Link howled with laughter at that one. I know pun.

Finally we arrived at our destination which was a graveyard. "This way..." The Queen beckoned disappearing into a grave. The grave lit up and disappeared revealing a small hole. "Whoa." I whispered.

Carefully we made our way through and arrived at a small sanctuary. A small lake stood in front of us and across was a elegent grave.

She beckoned us towards the grave. "Want to swim?" Link joked before he dived in. I took a deep breath and jumped in after him without using my nose. Ah what a pleasure it is knowing he taught me how to swim correctly.

We stood in front of the grave as she spoke. "I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest. My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here. It is no coincidence my son found his salvation in this place. ...That which I have promised you is within this grave. During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora. Now, at last, I can join the king in slumber."

She gestured for him to open the grave and he psuhed it open revealing a suit of armor. With flippers. Slowly she continued her final request. "And yet... My son... He still knows nothing of my death. If you see him again, please pass on this message... Tell him he must not grieve his mother's passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live as the king of our people. And... Tell him his mother...loves him without end. Tell him..."

Moving as if in water she turned to me. "Goddess Linda...you will need a stone from the past in order to aid your friend on his quest. Find the Spirtual Stones in order to defeat the great evil. If the stones are combined with a goddess from another world their power shall be stronger. You will find them in a sacred play of yours."

And with that said she faded away. "The Spirtual Stones..." I whispered. "Linda...are you alright?" Link shook me. "Link...I know where they are." I answered. "Where?"

My head snapped up and I looked at him directly in the eyes. "Ordon Ranch."

_______________________________________________________________________

"This it Link, I always felt a certain energy over here." I explained as we dug into the ground where I had always sat watching Link. "One more push!" I instructed.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded. Link brushed off dirt revealing a chest and pulled it out. "You sure?" He asked as I began to open it feeling my fingers tingle. "Positive." I breathed in.

I held the Spirtual Stones in my hands breathing in the feeling. "Link..." I whispered. "Yeah?" He asked in the same level. "I've held them before." "How?" "I don't know...I just...remember."

__________________________________________________________________________________

In a dream from one year ago long forgotten, I turned into a flowing swann like creature, in turn I looked like a light spirit as a thick huge ray of light blinded everyone around me I quickly changed into a bobcat and attacked.

A wolf quickly formed attacking with me, our bodies entangled every once and awhile as we made our escape from a dark place.

Slowly I formed back to my regularself...or what is currently my regularself as a goddess and held onto the Spirtual Stones, clutching them and panting looking at shadowed figures long dead.

Quickly another figure formed behind me, holding my shoulders as a soothing voice spoke to me. "Linda...give me the stones." It had ordered in the dream trying to help.

But I had refused them for some unknown reason but something in my gut during the dream told me I know why. "You can't remember." I had whispered as salty tears stung at my eyes.

Link held onto me. "Linda...I need to."

__________________________________________________________________________________

The dream had ended there and so did the old memory. "It was in a dream." I informed him. "Come on, let's go."

__________________________________________________________________________________

I hadn't forgotten about my sister but Midna had talked to me the night before the two left. I remember the conversation perfectly unlike a few I have had with others. "Lin, you know in order to get your sister back it's best not to think about the past right?"

I had nodded no at the time. "Well for example, if you want to save her you have to pretend you're an only child." "Why the hell would I do that?" "This way you don't worry about her and let yourself loose!" "Oh. That makes sense." "Just do that please. It makes it alot easier on yourself and me from having to hear you go on about her."

Now here I was, a spirtual stone in a tote I had diving into water with Link. "Linda, you're only here to tell me what to do right? Now stay in the back of the room." Link ordered with his Zora armor on.

Nodding curtly I swam over to the back as something appeared, it's still hard to describe but it was like a huge mouth with tenticles and an eyeball that rolled around inside of it. "Oh shit." I gulped.

Link unseathed his sword ready to attack at any given moment. "Lin any ideas?" He called from his spot over the roars of the monster. "Umm...clawshot the eye!" I shouted realizing how it was moving around so much.

He took the item out and aimed, yanking the eye out it bounced around in pain as Link slashed at it. Quickly it hopped back into a tenticle as bombfish were sent out of the monster's mouth.

Midna came out of Link's shadow ordering him to hit the fish and dodge which he ended up doing. So he repeated the eyeball clawshot situation two more times and the monster died?

"It's dead right?" I asked. Suddenly a roar erupted as the ground shook. "I'll take that as a no!" Link shouted over the rumbling as I backed into a corner.

An eel like creature appeared. "Link there's an eyeball on it's back! Clawshot it and get up there!" Midna ordered. Link did just that, holding on for his dear life as he jabbed at the eyeball.

Finally the creature rammed itself into a wall dying instantly. "Holy shit you okay Link?" I asked as a fairy circle around him. "I am now." He panted, "I think I need some chu-jelly though."

He grabbed out a jar and drank all of the red liquid in one gulp, wiped his mouth, and with a satisfied ah he put it away. "You know you could have just gotten the heart containers?" I pointed out. "No I can't." "Why?" "Well in Goron Mines their were two and since you weren't around I had to take them both." "Thanks." I took the two heart containers.

Midna smiled brightly at the Fused Shadow that had formed. "There it is! The last Fused Shadow... I'll just take that," She grabbed the helmet piece. "Thanks! Now, don't resent me for all I've put you through. I NEED this thing! Besides, we have to do something about Zant, the one who thinks he is the king of shadows... His power is a false one... I'll prove it using these! So... I've done everything I needed to. I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place with me... So... Shall we go?" She asked.

"Wow. And all that time I thought you were somewhat of a bitch." I announced. "And all that time I thought you were some stuck up goddess. See you shouldn't always judge people by their cover!" Midna yawned with a giggle. "I'll miss you guys when we're through." Midna stated.

We took a minute to bow our heads in silent honor. All of us knew that it would happen. And so we left.

Link and I become whole again as we arrived at the Lake Hylian Spring on a small little cliff like edge. We turned around and bumped into a figure. I gasped with regonization. "You're the one from the woods." I whispered.

The voice laughed and I got in front of Link despite him protesting. I growled threateningly as a light spirit appeared. "I will kill you where I stand if you dare hurt Link and don't give me my sister back." I threatened barring my teeth.

The light spirtit wrapped itself around itself as the armored figure seemed unfaced by my threat. Suddenly a white blast of air came from the figure, the Light Spirit stumbled backwards as did Link and I.

The room was engulfed into Twilight and before my very eyes Link laid as a wolf unconcious. I on the other hand was perfectly fine, sitting with my legs crossed and my hair tangled. "Damn it." I gritted my teeth.

Midna appeared out of Link's shadow sitting Indian Style. "Zant!" She stated with a growl. "You." I growled with her.

Midna was pushed up against thin air, held as if chained to a wall. Suddenly I too felt the invisible force push me and struggled with Midna.

The Fused Shadows were taken away from Midna by force as the same invisible figure stole them. The next thing I knew my Spirtual Stones were gone. "Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me? You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king? And you." He turned to look at me.

With a shrug I gave him the finger. "You little brat!" He yelled. "Aw shucks you're ever so kind!" I stuck my tongue out. "My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!" Midna taunted him with a yawn.

Zant looked taken aback. "How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is...our old magic? Now THAT is a joke! " His sick laughter filled the air.

Quickly she was tossed as I screamed out "Midna no!" She fell to the floor and shrieked in pain. "YOU MONSTER!" I shouted kicking at the thin air.

Suddenly I too was tossed and shrieked as if someone had put a knife to my back. "This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" He continued as if nothing had happened and a red ball of magic formed.

Slowly Midna began to get up as I got up faster. "Here." I whispered and helped her up. In a flash Link had jumped up, barring his fangs and preparing to sink his teeth into Zant.

By the red sphere acted as if a force field and bounced him right off throwing Link to the ground unconcious a second time. "Link!" I shouted trying to wake him up with Midna.

Tears were in our eyes as we franticly called his name. "Come on you big stupid wolf!" Midna pleaded. "Link please!" I whispered. "I'm sorry for all the times I treated you like garbage!" Midna apologized to him as we held onto hope.

A stone with a pattern was injected into his forehead as we watched in amazement. No mark was left on where it had been. Midna was pushed up once more by the invisible force but next to Zant's mouth.

To no avail she struggled wishing and hoping to break free. Breathing into her ear he whispered seducitvly, "My Midna... Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people. And she...a goddess, one of those light dwellers nontheless."

He continued as I watched in horror begging silently Midna would never listen to the slim named Zant. "No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!"

"That's not true!" I protested. "I can do what I want." Midna added with a sweet tone to mock him. "Zant." She spat his name out. "Hey let go!" I screamed as his force pushed me up to his ear. "Do you love me?" Link's voice asked from within his mouth.

My mouth was left gapping open as I stared blankly ahead. "How dare you." Was my only reply. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE HIM YOU TYRANT!" I screamed thrashing at him and managing to kick him.

"But if we can make their world ours, Midna...light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm...and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light! And that, Midna, is why...I need you." He whispered into her ear with his mouth piece to his helmet gone.

Midna looked solemn as she floated there. Blankly staring ahead, without emotion. "Not just for me, but for all of our people... Lend me your power." He begged.

She broke free of his grasp and returned to Link's side. Zant tossed me carelessly towards Link. "I'll deal with you, Midna in a few." He threatened.

Zant turned to me, smiling sweetly as if we were best friends. "Linda, is it alright if I call you that my goddess?" "Hell no." I hissed. "Fine. How about..." his voice changed to Link's once more. "Lin?" I lunged at him and fell upon hard land as he teleported away.

"Fine I see you don't like that. I'll refer to you as my goddess then." He shrugged. "What do you want with me?" I asked in a quiet tone as Midna watched the scene unfold.

"Goddess, I have a negotiation for you." Zant explained. "See I can, unlike those two, return you to your world. In return though I need you to do me a favor."

"I don't want to go home." I said confused. "Oh I know you don't. I know who you fancy here and can't stand to live without. That's the thing though, if you don't do this favor I'll be forced to send you back without your sister. I'm sure she'd do what I ask you in a heartbeat."

"Leave her alone Zant! This is between you and me!" Midna shouted from the sidelines. "Quiet!" Zant barked. "Now...wouldn't you like to know the task?"

I gulped fearing our lives. "What is...the task?" I swallowed hard. "I need you to do me a teeny tiny favor. I need you to call your wolf off for me. I know he'd listen to _you_. In return, besides not sending you home I can do many things for you. As sort of a reward."

"What kind of rewards?" I asked out of curiousity. Midna although did not know that my curiousty tended to just ask even if I weren't going to say yes so immediatly tried to make Zant think differently "he'd never listen to her! He said so himself!"

"Ultimate power, you my goddess can be princess of darkness if you'd like along with your darling sister. And of course," he smirked. "We can arrange a certain girls death."

His figure changed to Ilia kissing Link and I glared, seeing red instantly. For a second I was going to agree. Until I realized two things. One, I couldn't betray everyone. And two, villians never lived up to their promises.

And I was positive Zant was the villian. "Bite me." I growled. "So be it... I will return you to the light world and Earth you covets!" He shouted and forced Midna up into the middle of the room.

The Light Spirit engulfed her as she screamed. "MIDNA!" I called her name as black squares began surrounding me. "LINDA!" I heard Midna's weak scream for me.

I felt myself fading from the connection of Hryule. The feeling of being close to loved ones. The feeling of losing my sister, of losing Link, and dare I say it...losing Midna.

The tears came flowing before I realized where I was. I pleaded, begged, and prayed to the goddesses Midna was safe. I prayed my sister was safe, prayed Link would save the day, and prayed for a way back in.

"L-L-LINDA!" My mother's voice called frighteened. I look behind me to see a slightly aged woman, my mother. "Mom?" I asked the tears still stinging. "LINDA! My baby!" She sobbed holding onto me. "Where's Isabella?" She asked after she let go.

I glared at the sky. "Mom, we need to save her." I stated. "Save her?" "I'm not waiting my whole life. We need to figure out how to get me back to Hyrule." "Hyrule? Oh Linda you've gone insane!" "MOM! LISTEN TO ME OKAY? ALOT OF WEIRD STUFF HAPPENED AND I NEED-"

The answer appeared in my head. A wise voice spoke urgently. "Linda, tell your mother to get you the biggest mirror she can find in your house NOW!"

"Mom, I need a the biggest mirror we have!" I barked the order out. "B-" "NOW!" My Mom ran into the house and came out minutes later with a rectangular large mirror. "Now, you're going to need bungee cords and twilight." "The book?" I asked the voice aloud.

"What? No time for idle chit chat Linda! Twilight is to arrive in a few minutes and the portal will only last an hour! We need you to get in now or you'll never get in!" The voice stated.

I turned to my mom. "We got bungee cords?" I asked. My Mom nodded and ran back into the house re-appearing with one green bungee cord. "Here."

I hooked myself up to a tree with the bungee cord as the sun began setting. On the mirror an odd design began forming. "Tell your mother to run! This is not going to be easy." The voice explained. "Mom, run, I may not come back but..." I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." I whispered feeling myself get pulled in.

My Mom screamed in horror watching the scene. "RUN!" My voice ordered again as I noticed her too slowly being pulled in. Quickly she broke out into a run.

I waited as I was being pushed in. _I'm coming._

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N You've got the world coming down on your head. There's nothing to fight for, it's already dead. And this is the world coming down on my head.

Sorry just singing a song. Lol. I loved this chapter so much. ALOT happened. Tied up the whole Zant thing. You'll see where this is. Time in Hyrule and Earth is a big difference. So a few minutes in earth came mean weeks maybe months there. So that means two years must be about two months on Earth. BIG difference. Anyway this'll be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and here comes some the NEW stuff soon!


	10. Epilogue to Be Continued

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, you'd be the first to know.

A/N HOZZAH! THE MP3 PLAYER LIVES!!!!! Anyway, I know Craintes should be updated but I'm excited with this one and today's my Mom's birthday. So Ichabod's hers for the day! ^-^

Sunday 4/5: I got punished on Wedensday Night and then family came over. Sorry. But good news is I got a LOT of good ideas thanks to Fourth of July AND I may just write a long ass update! SO an L.V REPLY YAY! Honestly you make my day sooo much better despite the fact I have 70 something emails left...-_-' I'm popular on youtube and fanfic.

L.V: LOL thank you darling! Wait till I post the ending song for you guys at this chapter. OMSK I can't wait to write this chap!

Damn it, you're math is too good. As for the time difference. (Sighs) This is going to be pretty damn hard to explain if I want to finish the TP chapter soon. OR (pulls out handy dandy notebook) eee hee hee, I could just skip a hella lota stuff and re-write! I think I'll do that.

You're very welcome and I know, :'( I hate rushing but this is basically the setting up plot. I plan on a lot of stuff afterwards that's going to seem pretty far fetched at first.

She'll be returning to some nice shit. Lol.

Anyway my insperation is The Fear!

__________________________________________________________________________________

There's so much that had happened that month. I had met Princess Zelda who had given her life to Midna, I had found my sister in the Castle with Zelda but we had decided to keep her there for her own protection.

We had found out Midna was from a race called the Twili's. And then we had found out she was the Twilight Princess. By that time I was positive everything was real. I remembered that in two thousand five Nintendo had scrapped a video game called Twilight Princess.

The fans were depressed. That month I had helped Link, turned into a bobcat at will, got revenge on Zant, and cursed constantly. We ignored the fact of what I was, where I was from, and the past life we had known together.

Our pasts did not exist on that adventure. Link was never the goat herder from Ordon. Midna was never the princess of the Twilight Realm. And I was never the mysterious girl who had just appeared in the small town.

No, now we were who we were. Link, Linda, and Midna. Heroes who enjoyed themselves despite what we went through.

For example one day after getting the first mirror shard the three of us had taken a slight break. The first break we had ever had on the adventure. The entire day was spent at Lake Hylia, swimming and enjoying ourselves.

Midna had swam far away from the Canon guy and Link and I had followed her. She had never gone swimming before and enjoyed it immensly.

Actually she enjoyed it so much Link and I had to work out a few arrangements so us girls could stay and have a little adventure. Link said he had to clear some stuff up anyway in Castle Town and other things like that.

In the end the Hot Spring Water returned to the town. I rememebered my first time at the town. I had appeared standing next to Link as he was a wolf running with a barely breathing Midna.

People had screamed and I had flipped them the bird. Telma had thrown out Link and let me stay. In the end I distracted her and got her to take me to the secret passageway to the Castle.

But my second time there was the best. Link had bought me fresh bread despite my protests, showed me around and introduced me to a very odd girl named Agitha.

Afterwards he had taken me outside and Midna had turned him into a wolf even though he pleaded her not to. I think he set the wolf thing up though because all he did was show off how amazing he was as a wolf.

Of course though, I've come to my senses, I don't love him. It's just the need for love. Maybe I'm in denial?

Now here I was, preparing for either death or victory. "Midna, get them out of here." I ordered in a hiss as Ganondorf prepared to attack. Isabella was being held by the Princess after escaping her possesed anger and running to Midna's aid.

Afterwards she had went with Zelda. Link was preparing to attack and smiled softly, a sad smile trying to comfort me. And the second our gazes connected I knew he knew too. If we both stayed we'd both die.

I was not going to let that happened. "I thought you'd never say it." Midna whispered back a smirk on her face. Now here I was Spirtual Stones circling me as Midna's Fused Shadows did the same to her.

"Linda! Midna!" I heard Link shout as he lunged to get us away. Isabella cried out my name as Zelda tried comforting the two. Quickly Midna sent the three away.

We looked up at the squares that transported them. "See you later Mr. Important Hero." We whispered in unison. The Fused Shadows came crashing on Midna's head turning her into something even I cannot describe.

The bright beam of light from my dreams appeared but instead of me being a regular bobcat I was about the size of Midna was now. A huge bobcat.

Ganondorf roared at us as we attacked. In just a few minutes the two of us were knocked out cold, sending the castle down into destruction.

When I awoke Midna was missing as I frantically searched for her. I gave up after awhile holding in the tears threatening to spill and walked outside to find a few people injured.

No serious damage to the town. I ran out of the town running at an incredible speed and arriving in Hyrule Field where a sobbing Isabella was with a heartbroken Link holding onto her.

Zelda was standing awkwardly next to a Twili woman who had wet streaks on her cheeks. I walked up to them carefully as none noticed. "What's wrong guys? Don't tell me you're crying because of the Castle! I swear Princess I did not try doing that. I mean no one got hurt really badly." I tried coaxing.

The group did look up. Link's eyes brightened by my face and I backed up a bit surprised. The Twili woman walked up to me and hugged me despite her height. "We thought you were dead!" She shouted verbally abusing me.

Link laughed and joined in the hug as Isabella tried tackling me to the ground. Zelda smiled and walked up to me giving me a handshake. "It is an honor to truelly meet you Linda." Zelda greeted.

Truthfully I understood where she was coming from, their were no formal introductions or anything. Just buisness. "As it is here Princess." I curtsied.

__________________________________________________________________________________

This is extremly interesting. Midna had wanted to get back to her people immediatly but Zelda, Link, and I had coaxed her into staying a few days.

Zelda said she was scheduling a celebration today, the day after Link saved Hyrule mind you, to honor us. "There's no need." Midna protested, "besides we all know Link doesn't care if he doesn't get a celebration in honor of him."

Isabella shook her head no and ran up to Zelda clutching onto her dress. "I think Auntie Zelly's right." Zelda smiled and hugged the girl as if she were her own sister.

The two had apparently bonded in that castle. Midna rolled her eyes and ruffled Isa's hair. "Kiss up." She joked as Isabella had let out a wail.

So now here we are, music playing in the town on a stage where the castle had been, people ran around with sparklers, cotton candy being sold around with assorted foods.

Wooden swords clashed as the little kids played. Wooden shields being sold all around, performers, and god was there merchandis!

Princess Zelda was talking to royals as the town folk gasped at seeing her around bowing everytime she walked by them.

Midna was being a bit gawked at by her odd looks but a few men had been adventerous enough to ask her out. At which she replied "sure why not, I'm positive you'll make great supper."

They fled the town screaming.

She had been yelled at for mocking the men by Zelda, not that Midna cared. Isabella was off playing with some kids with a wooden sword and shield I had bought her for twenty rupees.

Midna was currently shopping, looking at the stuff and buying food every now and again. Most of the time she was next to us just watching the excitement.

But now Link and I were standing next to each other talking and laughing. "Hey do you have these where you come from?" Link asked picking up a Sparkler pack from a nearby stand examining the box. "Yep, Sparklers." I nodded. "Sparklers? We call them Fairy Tears."

I eyed the box suspiciously. "Alright I'm lying." He sighed which sent me into laughter. "One box please." Link handed the person five rupees and handed me the box. "Use it well." He joked.

"Link you didn't have to." "But I wanted to." "Well Midna's probably never had them." "Midna's currently buying everything she sees." "True." "What's so wrong with a pack of fireworks?" "I don't know it just seems..." "odd?" "No." "Creepy?" No!" "Well then light it up."

Sighing I lit a stick up, the usual gold was completly different and was a shimmering pink. "Whoa." "They're sort of a special pack. Usually those things run for a rupee." "Wow." I watched the pink as it quickly changed to a bright green and so on.

Cautiously I began twirling it around. With the stick I wrote Link, Midna, Isa, Zelda. And as if by magic-which it must have been-it blew out. "Why don't you go give Isabella one?" Link asked as I stared at the stick in amazement. "Too young." Was my excuse.

But it was true, no way was she going to get one. "What about this?" Link pointed to some Cotton Candy. "Do you have this?" "Oh that, yeah we got Cotton Candy." "We call it Fairy Floss." "We used to call it that."

He shrugged as someone walked over to us. It was a couple around our age. "Hi." The girl greeted awkwardly. "Hi..." I trailed off eyeing them. "Fred." The guy introduced, "and this is my sis Adrian."

Okay so they weren't a couple. "Saria." I greeted with my fake name. Link seemed tense and I realized why. "This is my friend L-er Lake." I lied.

Immediatly he seemed fine. I guess it'd be annoying to have people gushing over you. Zelda had announced our names as the heroes of Hyrule. Midna, Linda, and Link...another reason to add to the list of why I call myself Saria around certain people.

Thankfully though, now that everything had settled down I started to see some differences in my apperance. My hair was starting to go back to normal and already my outfit had changed back to the original one I had on.

So in about a few days I'd have to make an excuse about how I didn't die. "Oh nice to meet you. So you guys heard about that guy, Link?" Adrian asked us. "Oh him, hell yeah." I replied.

"Hasn't even made an apperance, wanted to see what he looks like." Adrian sighed as if disappointed. "Oh I heard he's handsome." I laughed inwardly knowing Link was right there.

Link nodded in agreement, a sly smile on his lips, "Yep, heard he was dashing." He agreed. Fred shrugged at the topic. "Although that chick Midna's here." Fred winked at my friend. "Dude she's hot."

I rolled my eyes at how the guy was such a pervert and Link just closed his eyes and rubbed them obviously embarrassed by the topic. "We came here looking for that Linda girl though, wanted to see if I could date her ya know?"

"Oh dear goddesses you're pathetic!" I pushed him slightly. "Watch it!" Adrian shouted and pushed me. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Link ordered. "What was that for?" Fred asked me in a shout. "You perverted sick bastard you will never date me!" I screamed and slapped him.

With a brisk humph I walked off and tossed my hair over my shoulder trying to seem calm and collect. I heard Adrian squealing and holding Link down as he called out my name.

Poor guy was going to get eatten alive by those rabid fangirls. I remember when I used to meet girls who'd have t-shirts with him on them and gushed on about him.

Then again that was sometime around 1998 when I was six. "Watch it Lin!" Midna ordered as I bumped into her. "Sorry bo-holy shit how much did you buy?" I asked looking at the bags she had in her hands. "Oh...not much, few essentials. Bar of soap, some clothes, normal stuff." She shrugged.

"You're going mad with shopping." I pointed out. "What it's not all for me! I got a few things for your sister." "You didn't have to." "But I did, now quit complaining."

After a minute of silence she realized something was off. "Where's Wolf-boy?" She asked looking around the swarmming crowd where I once was. "Oh he's just getting attacked by fans at the current moment."

Midna giggled at that one, "Ditched him?" "Hell yeah, now where's Isa?" "I saw her going towards Telma with Shad just a few minutes ago. Something about a bathroom delima." "Urgh, wanna come with?" "No thanks, I just think I'll go fend off the fans with Link."

So I started walking towards the bar. "Saria, oh there you are! Link's friend's sister is in the bathroom." Telma pointed towards the room. "Thanks, Telma." I waved and walked towards it.

I leaned on the door, "so you havin' fun?" I asked from the outside. "Yeah!" My little imp called from inside. "When does the fire start?" "Fireworks you mean?" I asked. "Hmhm!" "Well at night."

"Linny," she came out of the bathroom after washing her hands. "Do I have a mommy and daddy?" I gulped at the question. She didn't remember them. "Oh of course you do sweetie." "Where are they?" "They're back at home." "In Ordon?" "No." "Then where?"

She didn't remember anything about our past. Earth, Mom and Dad, god what if she forgot about movies too! "Our old home..." her face was fixed in confusion. "I'll tell you when you're older." I promised.

Isabella nodded and grabbed my hand before we left she walked up to Shad and hugged him. "My hero!" She giggled and I laughed. He blushed at the action. "You're very welcome young lady."

"Thanks Shad." I winked at him, "See you later Mr. Important Hero."

__________________________________________________________________________________

We had made our way back to the town square and I watched as Isa was playing with the boys and girls. At this point they moved on from just sword fighting to a certain game that was similar to the battle of the possessed Zelda.

Isabella was Zelda and the others were the heroes trying to save her. I laughed at the entire thing feeling sorry for Zelda. Thankfully Isa never did say it really happened.

That'd be terribly embarrassing. "Thanks for ditching me." I heard a sarcastic familiar voice as he sat next to me. "Sorry about that." I apologized not taking my eyes off the scene in front of me.

"Ah!" I screamed as I almost fell into the fountain, thankfully Link grabbed me in time. "Careful Lin," "Thanks." "You're welcome." "So how'd you get away from them?" "Zelda and Midna took care of that one." "The two princesses eh?" I looked past his shoulder to see Midna stomping her foot on some guy's.

"I see Midna is being as kind as she can." I pointed out the scene to Link. "Oh not again." He groaned, "why what happened?" "Just a few minutes ago she pushed someone into the fountain because he was being suggestive." "I must admit, Midna sure does know how to get someone to stop."

Now the guy was off jumping up and down on one foot, reminding me of Zant. "Do you maybe want to get something to eat at the cafe?" Link asked abit nervously.

My eyebrow raised in questioning I sighed, "Sure why not?" "My treat." "No way, I'm paying too." Link didn't bother protesting knowing he'd lose.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so far I had some chicken soup, a glass of wine being the fact that the legal age here for drinking was sixteen, and oh yeah that basket of bread sticks Link and I shared.

One of the waitresses came over smiling at the two of us "oh what a lovely couple you two are." "We're not a couple." Link corrected her for me. "Oh my apologies. Anything you two would like?"

I picked up the menu looking at the dessert area as the sun was setting, "Hmm that looks good." I mentioned aloud. "What looks good?" "Look at this Link." I shoved the menu towards him drumming my finger on a dish.

He looked at the name with eager eyes as he read what it contained. "Chocolate lava cake." I sighed happily rememebering when I was thirteen and first had it.

"One chocolate lava cake." Link ordered and I could tell he was just as excited as I was for the dessert. "Comin' right up guys." And she was off.

Isabella was running towards the cafe calling my name but as she was getting closer Midna scooped her up whispering something in her ear.

Immediatly the two were off running and laughing towards Zelda. "Why do I have the feeling Midna is going to mess with Zelda?" I asked Link. "Because most likely that's exactly what she'll do."

"Good point." My eyes glazed over as the cake arrived and the waitress smirked. "Thank you so much." I whispered. "You're very welcome." And once more she was gone.

Link grabbed a knife and began slicing the cake for us. "I haven't had this in years." He informed me. "Me neither. Four friggin years is too long." He nodded in agreement and plopped a slice on my plate.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I shouldn't have had dinner with Link. That just states Not-Just-Friends! It states Soon-To-Be-Dating! Which is not something you want when you yourself are not sure if you love your best friend.

Especially since he's a legendary video game character, not to mention hero. And I do mean legendary. After our cake we had sat there talking about random things.

Remembering old times in Ordon, laughing, and just having fun. Isabella had tried to come over to me but each time Midna or Zelda had distracted her.

I have a funny feeling those two wanted us to get together. Finally we had paid our bill which came out to about sixty seven rupees. I paid my half and Link paid his.

We both paid for the cake. Eventually we decided to go meet up with my little imp, Midna, and hopefully Zelda and that's just what we did. "How was dinner guys?" Midna asked with a wink.

"It was good." Link stated and I remembered the cake. "What did you three do?" "Auntie Zelly and Middy took me to a fancy restarwnert!" "Resturant dear." I corrected. "Restaront." "Good enough."

Zelda looked up at the sky, "the fireworks should be starting soon." "YAY FIREWORKS!" Isabella jumped up and down. The Princess of Hyrule led us to a garden with chairs and we sat down awaiting.

Soon they started up, the gorgeous colors in the sky lighting it up. The sounds of freedom ringing all around. Isabella rested her head on my arm and yawned. In a few minutes she was asleep.

Midna watched in amazement being the fact that she lived in a realm where it was constantly light out she had never seen fireworks. Zelda half-watched half-day dreamed as she sat next to Midna.

Isabella was on my right and on my left, Link. "We shouldn't have had dinner together." I stated in a whisper. "But we had a great time. At least, I think we did." Link argued. "We did it's just..." "It was too awkward for you." "No, no, no! It's just, maybe we shouldn't do stuff like that. It just doesn't seem like something friends would do."

He looked crestfallen at this announcement, "I understand. But...didn't you say you loved me in your sleep?" "It was a dream." "That doesn't have to mean anything!" "Why do you care if I do or don't love you huh?" "I care because you're everything to me!"

I stared at him blankly. "Linda, I've wanted to tell you since last year. Goddesses I wanted to tell you last month! I love you."

"Link..." I stood up carefully putting Isabella's head on the armrest. "I can't do this right." Now I explained. "I can't hear those words from your mouth." I ran off as I heard Midna ordering Link to stay.

Ran off as thoughts of the past came back. All those times Zant had mocked me, using Link's voice to utter the words I begged to hear at one time.

And now, as they came out of Link's mouth I could not stand to hear them. Because I was afraid. Afraid I was being held up in the air with Midna, being tossed around, being teased, us three near the brink of death, and afraid that it was just a prank.

I was deathly afraid that it wasn't Link speaking.

I was paranoid.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Sorry I had to do that guys. But this is going to end this story and start the series. This will lead to something really juicy. Here's the summary for the next story!

When modern day Linda stumbles upon a strange man that gives her a flute like instrument that Linda recognizes from a Zelda game, what chaos will erupt when she plays a familiar song by accident?

This is going to be really good I swear. I'll get started on it VERY soon I PROMISE. Maybe tomorrow night, cause I got to update We're Outcasts, That's How We Roll and then maybe an update on Craintes. Most likely not since it's had a million updates recently.


End file.
